


One Giant Mess

by lunartyun (celestialminghao)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Gen, Group chat, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Social Media, Texting, i added tyunning bc i am weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialminghao/pseuds/lunartyun
Summary: yeonjun: hey i saw you mc the other day u looked really goodsoobin: thanks sm :)hyuka: throws uphyuka: bangs head on wallhyuka: jumps out a windowbeomgyu: whattaehyun: i think he’s expressing himself
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent yeonbin idolverse text au, enjoy

taehyun: hey has anyone seen my charger? ik i left it plugged in by my bed & now its gone

soobin: idk

yeonjun: yeah i have no idea

taehyun: omg yeonjun hyung took it

yeonjun: bruh

soobin: ya hyung u sound sus

yeonjun: i said the same thing as you??

soobin: you sound guilty

yeonjun: we’re texting??

soobin: u sound.

soonin: guilty.

taehyun: yeonjun hyung where were u the night of the fourth

yeonjun: its the 19th

yeonjun: bruh

taehyun: permission to treat the witness as hostile 

soobin: permission granted

taehyun: yeonjun hyung fuck you

yeonjun: bruh

yeonjun: what does that even accomplish 

yeonjun: do i get a say in whether im a hostile witness

taehyun: no cus youre the hostile witness

yeonjun: bruh

hyuka: yall

hyuka: i just got panera bread

hyuka: skrt skrt

taehyun: i feel threatened 

beomgyu: skrt

taehyun: shut your hell mouth

taehyun: can i have some panera bread

hyuka: ya i got the mac n cheese bowl

hyuka: tbh the mac aint that good but i fw the bread

taehyun: u sound like soobin hyung

soobin: glad ive been reduced to a bread-type personality 

yeonjun: i didnt take your charger taehyun

taehyun: i dont believe you

taehyun: whats the jurys ruling

soobin: jury rules the defendant as - guilty

yeonjun: bruh..

yeonjun: soobinie…

soobin: knock that shit off

soobin: ur a convict now i cant give into u

yeonjun: :0

hyuka: omg taehyun i forgot to tell u i borrowed ur charger

taehyun: oh ok

yeonjun: BRUH

yeonjun: hyuka pls bring me some panera bread

hyuka: u have a criminal record now hyung i cant be associated with you

yeonjun: im gonna fucking bite you

soobin: ningnings into that dont

hyuka: hyung Shut the Fuck Up

yeonjun: watch your language

yeonjun: i thought u were our cutie :(

hyuka: am MOAS cutie yall can STARVE

beomgyu: kai PLEASE

taehyun: hueningkai to moas ‘oh dear oh dear gorgeous’

taehyun: hueningkai to us ‘you fucking donkey’

hyuka: cant wait to go solo

yeonjun: we wont miss you

soobin: hyuka i will

hyuka: thank god that would have weighed on my conscious

hyuka: wait hyung :(

yeonjun: on GOD i hate you

hyuka: ur mad ur mans likes me more than u

yeonjun: shut the FUCK up

yeonjun: soobin is a dumbdumb i hate him

soobin: yeah

soobin: love u hyungie

yeonjun: fuck you

yeonjun: hey i saw you mc the other day u looked really good 

soobin: thanks sm :)

hyuka: throws up

hyuka: bangs head on wall

hyuka: jumps out a window

beomgyu: what

taehyun: i think he’s expressing himself 

hyuka: soobin hyung ur so gross 

hyuka: wtf is ‘:)’ i will kill u

taehyun: yeonjun hyung and soobin hyung flirting in the fucking group chat like im not trying to just listen to mt true crime podcast

beomgyu: who is it this week

taehyun: jeffery dahmer

beomgyu: you worry me so much

taehyun: thanks

taehyun: im gonna go mop the kitchen

yeonjun: im not flirting with soobin what the hell

yeonjun: chores?

taehyun: i dropped a jar of spaghetti sauce 2 hours ago and realized my problems wont go away if i ignore them so im cleaning it up

beomgyu: taehyunnie i say this in the nicest way possible but youre so incredibly ominous im terrified of you on the dl

taehyun: thanks

soobin: hyuka loves me :)

soobin: i have panera bread

soobin: yeonjun hyung doesnt flirt w me huh

taehyun: lol

taehyun: and jeffery dahmer didnt kill 17 young men

soobin: maybe he didnt 

taehyun: this is a new level of denial 

taehyun: bye

beomgyu: such a yeonbin shipper 

soobin: youre reaching

soobin: yeonjun hyung and i are pals

beomgyu: PALS— oh it hurts

beomgyu: hyung did u survive that friend-zoning

yeonjun: i

yeonjun: 1) i dont ????????? like soobin yall REACHING

yeonjun: 2) friends r fun to have y wouldnt u want to be in the friendzone

hyuka: u know what

hyuka: yeonjun hyung is the guy in the meme thats like

hyuka: “hey can i buy u a drink?” “i have a girlfriend” “oh ok! *counting coins* u guys can share a big one and ill get smth small!”

soobin: omg he is

soobin: so cute

yeonjun: bangs head against wall

taehyun: wheres the first aid kit

yeonjun: i didnt actually bang my head on the wall

taehyun: yeah

taehyun: beomgyu hyung slipped in the spaghetti sauce ://

taehyun: boy is bleeding

yeonjun: OMF

yeonjun: WHAT

yeonjun: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

hyuka: pretty sure the kitchen

yeonjun: oh my god

taehyun: wait nvm that was spaghetti sauce

taehyun: not blood

taehyun: he got a bruise tho

taehyun: on his flat ass

beomgyu: bro

beomgyu: leave my tush alone

yeonjun: when i say i almost passed out

yeonjun: im getting ice

taehyun: soobin hyung alrdy got it

yeonjun: omg

yeonjun: u on the ball

soobin: perhaps

yeonjun: u take such good care of the babies :(

soobin: calm down Kim Seok Jin

yeonjun: ur a baby :(

soobin: stop it

yeonjun; baby soobinie :(

soobin: :( maybe

hyuka: bangs head on table 

beomgyu: yall giving kai fucking brain damage 

hyuka: this is how i cope

taehyun: dude this is how you get a concussion 

taehyun: be like me and listen to true crime podcasts 

hyuka: i watch those makeup & murder yt videos 

taehyun: acceptable 

taehyun: soobin hyung, yeonjun hyung when r u guys gonna date

soobin: never 

yeonjun: september 32nd

beomgyu: yall so ugly

soobin: i will shove a bag of frozen peas down your throat if you ever call hyung ugly again

taehyun: i cant fucking stand you people

taehyun: when hyuka & i turn 20 we’ve already made plans to rewatch all of txt ot5 + yeonbin vlive, behind the scene videos, etc and take shots everytime yeonjun hyung tries to kiss soobin hyung

beomgyu: omg

beomgyu: u guys are going to DIE

yeonjun: ill kiss soobin one day watch

hyuka: thats a double shot

hyuka: although i think it should be raised 

taehyun: probably but idk how alcohol works

yeonjun: babiessss

hyuka: spits on u

hyuka: kicks dirt in ur eyes

hyuka: curb stomps u

yeonjun: bruh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beomgyu: do you guys actually run yeonbin twitter accounts 
> 
> hyuka: hyung
> 
> hyuka: no
> 
> taehyun: i run a taegyu anti account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyuka cant cook

taehyun: soobin hyung is cheating on yeonjun hyung

beomgyu: nooooo

beomgyu: things will be so weird in the grp now :/

beomgyu: who is he cheating on him with ?

taehyun: hueningkai

hyuka: me apparently 

hyuka: soobinie hyung was helping me w homework and taehyun came in and said ‘oooooooo’

taehyun: its so scandalous 

taehyun: bc guess what

beomgyu: what

taehyun: it was math homework

beomgyu: tea

yeonjun: things beomgyu isnt allowed to say - that

yeonjun: soobin cant do math

soobin: no i cannot

soobin: cheating?

soobin: dnt even kid abt that :( cheating is so terrible 

beomgyu; sorry hyungie :(

soobin: hyuka doesnt know how to read 

hyuka: omf

hyuka: stop

yeonjun: taehyun illiterate 2

taehyun: i will bite you

taehyun: i might be illiterate but i see u for what u truly are

taehyun: which is ugly

yeonjun: first you tried to have me arrested 

yeonjun: and now im ugly

soobin: nah yeonjun hyung is hot

hyuka: HOT?

soobin: like cute idk 

soobin: hes cute haha 

beomgyu: i cant stand being around you people

beomgyu: HOT ? CUTE ? same shit different smell

beomgyu: soobin hyungs like “oh shit i complimented my guy friend! better correct myself with the same fucking thing!”

yeonjun: am i hot 

soobin: objectivity 

taehyun: admittedly for soobin hyung its truly subjective 

yeonjun :(

taehyun: handsome hyung <3

yeonjun: :)

hyuka: soobin hyung marries yeonjun hyung and then they adopt a baby girl who wears pig tails 

hyuka: manifesting

taehyun: hyuka this isnt your yeonbin stan twitter account this is the gc

hyuka: omg nooo

hyuka: i heard yours hit 2k ^.^

taehyun: ty, i think the nsfw imagines put me over the top

beomgyu: pls

taehyun: “yeonjun getting fucked on a table”

hyuka: soobin hyung banging yeonjun on one side of the table, im banging my head on the other end

hyuka: we are not the same

yeonjun; sometimes i cant tell whether you guys are joking or not

beomgyu: i cant tell either so lets assume its not

taehyun: please i would literally bleach my eyes if i saw yeonjum hyung and/or soobin hyung naked 

yeonjun: didn’t u accidently walk in on me when i was showering once

taehyun: i was blind for a Week

soobin: i think thats a bit extreme 

taehyun: ya cus u wanna fuck hyung

soobin: knock it off 

soobin: like seriously 

soobin: this is getting weird

taehyun: omf

taehyun: im sorry i didnt realize i was overstepping hyung

taehyun: i was just kidding around, i didnt mean to upset you

soobin: s’okay <3

soobin: ily

taehyun: ilyt hyungie

hyuka: BANGS HEAD ON TABLE

+++

yeonjun hyung: hey are you okay?

soobinie: yeah im cool

yeonjun hyung: ok

yeonjun hyung: just what u said to taehyun

yeonjun hyung: wanted to make sure like

yeonjun hyung: we’re cool?

soobinie: of course why wouldnt we be

soobinie: you werent making jokes like that

yeonjun hyung: but i kind of was

soobinie: eh not really

soobinie: dw about it too much

soobinie: i like kidding around with you guys but sometimes when it gets more sexual (?) its a little off putting i dunno

soobinie: yk?

yeonjun hyung: yeah

yeonjun hyung: no yeah i get it

yeonjun hyung: i just want to make sure that bc im involved w that youre not like

yeonjun hyung: negatively associating me with that

yeonjun hyung: yk?

soobinie: not in a million years

soobinie: you're my favorite hyung

yeonjun hyung: im your only hyung

soobinie: technically no

soobinie: but whatever

soobinie: i just dont want silly, kind of inappropriate jokes to ruin our friendship

yeonjun hyung: i care about you too much to let that happen

soobinie: i care about you a lot

soobinie: every member of txt… i care about all of you sm…

soobinie: :)

yeonjun hyung: yeah! me too! :)

+++

beomgyu: hey 

beomgyu: do you guys actually run yeonbin twitter accounts 

hyuka: hyung

hyuka: no

taehyun: i run a taegyu anti account

beomgyu: fair

yeonjun: yeah actually how would you like it if we joked about ‘omg taegyu UWU’

taehyun: i mean im not genuinely interested romantically in beomgyu hyung so i wouldnt care

beomgyu: ^^

soobin: pst mention taekai

yeonjun: taekai?

yeonjun: HUENING AND TAEHYUN??

hyuka: same mood - not interested

taehyun: if i spend more than 10 minutes with someone i lose all possible romantic attraction 

taehyun: all of my crushes are strangers i saw once and will never see again

taehyun: just to torture myself

hyuka: nice

yeonjun: yall make this so hard

taehyun: and this is how we know yall like each other 

taehyun: u throw our fan pairing in our faces and we dont even blink

taehyun: i say your names in the same sentence and its like !!!!! what no omg shut up i am a Het man

yeonjun: not once have i ever claimed to be heterosexual 

yeonjun: ph wait

beomgyu: WAIT A DAMN MINUTE

beomgyu: ARE YOU GAY?

hyuka: gyu hyung im gonna take that ‘oh wait’ with a typo and assume that meant he didnt want to tell us and youre not helping

beomgyu: OH SHIT

beomgyu: HUUNG IM SORRY WE LOVE YOU

taehyun: he has Logged Out for the night guys let the man live

taehyun: im gna go see him

soobin: im already omw

taehyun: oh

taehyun: okayyyy

taehyun: sending this Now for when hyung inevitably returns to the chat

taehyun: we love our hyungie no matter what and whoever you may love one day will never change that :)

beomgyu: taehyun ily but that seems lowkey ominous 

taehyun: you ruin. everything.

+++

hyuka: makin ravioli

taehyun: yes ma’am 

taehyun: lemme get sum

hyuka: ok

hyuka: yeonjunnie hyung would u like some ravioli 

soobin: where did you even find ravioli 

hyuka: i was seriously craving ravioli so i watched a youtube video and gave my attempt at making it

hyuka: idk if ut should be this chewy but 

taehyun: mine is crunchy

beomgyu: something a lil ~extra~

beomgyu: is it bones? who knows. not i

hyuka: it might be bones tbh

yeonjun: im good on the bone-in ravioli

yeonjun: taehyun called me hyungie earlier im :(

taehyun: :>

yeonjun: yeah actually i wanted to address early???

yeonjun: like

yeonjun: yeah im not straight

yeonjun: im bisexual

yeonjun: and its taken me a very long time to be at terms with that

yeonjun: i think mostly because i opt’d out of being ‘queer’ in any respect bc “no i still like girls”

yeonjun: like evn tho i liked guys i said Nah

yeonjun: so yeah

yeonjun: im bi

yeonjun: ..

hyuka: we love u

hyuka: u know that hyung?

hyuka: so so so much

hyuka: so mych ill even make you boneless ravioli

yeonjun: that shouldnt make me laugh—

beomgyu: no matter ur sexuality, we care abt u so much

beomgyu: get a boyftiend so i can torment u :>>>>

yeonjun: what ab a gf.. ?

beomgyu: or a gf!! someone who makes hyung happy

taehyun: u alrdy know ily hyung, your bisexuality changes nothing

yeonjun: thanks guys :)

yeonjun: i was defo stressing earlier

yeonjun: Me Outting Myself Via A Joke is the most Me thing

soobin: love u hyungie

yeonjun: !! :) ilyt binnie

+++

huening: hey u were kind of

huening: quiet? 

huening: when hyung came out

huening: is everything okay

soobin hyung: of course??

huening: i just meant like

huening: idk you seemed off

huening: ygm??

soobin hyung: ig?

soobin hyung: trust me everything is fine

soobin hyung: he had already told me when we spoke earlier today

soobin hyung: so i knew 

huening: ya i mean we all knew too

huening: he did accidently out himself earlier 

huening: i just got a ‘put off’ vibe from u

soobin hyung: what the fuck would i be put off about

soobin hyung: idc if hyung is bi or gay or straight or anything. hes still hyung at the end of the day and we all love him and care about him no matter what. hes yeonjun hyung no matter what.

huening: i didnt mean to make it sound like i was accusing you of NOT being okay with it!!!!

huening: idk what im trying to say

huening: i guess it just felt like

huening: you wanted to say more

soobin hyung: yeah well

soobin hyung: i didnt

huening: ok

soobin hyung: sorry for snapping

soobin hyung: im not mad at you and i didnt mean to come at you like that

soobin hyung: im just thinking a lot

huening: anything you want to talk ab?

soobin hyung: maybe later

huening: okay hyung

+++

yeonjun hyung: can i see you 

yeonjun hyung: sometime later tonight? whenever you have a chance

soobinie: yeah, of course

soobinie: ill be there in a couple minutes hyung

sooninie: :)

yeonjun hyung: okay soobinie:))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeonjun: it is Juicy Gos’
> 
> yeonjun: :)
> 
> hyuka: i am VIBRATING in my chair what is HAPPENING 
> 
> taehyun: great now that u got him started i have to find something ELSE for kai to hyper fixate on for the next 4 hours INSTEAD of this 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taehyun and kai said it AINT gay to kiss the homies gn

beomgyu: yall

beomgyu: what is the name of our cb album

hyuka: tf

hyuka: dude

hyuka: bluehour

beomgyu: now taehyun

beomgyu: tell everyone what u LITERALLY just called it

taehyun: smurf time

hyuka: HAHAHSHAHAHAHAH

hyuka: TAEHYUNG PLEASE

hyuka: omf

hyuka: taehyun***

hyuka: auto correct 

beomgyu: im showinf tht to taehyung hyung

beomgyu: rn

soobin: o

hyuka: bruh BET the only bts member i fear is jimin hyung he will break my neck in two and i will LIVE for ir

taehyun: gay

yeonjun: m jimin hyung

taehyun: is that how we summon u now

yeonjun: perhaps 

soobin: shut it smurf

yeonjun: ??? excuse me im NOT a smurf

soobin: okay One

soobin: i was talking to taehyun

soonin: two, i was referencing him calling bluehour ‘smurf time’

beomgyu: not yeonjunnie hyung thinking soobin hyung meant him when he said smurf im dead

taehyun: stop using stan lingo i hate you

beomgyu: ^3^

beomgyu: gimme a kith taehyunnie

hyuka: TAEHYUN JUS LOOKED AT ME AND WENT ‘HURK’

hyuka: LIKE PEENTNEDING TO OUKE

hyuka: TAEHYUN UE ON SUCH A ROLL TODAT WITH THE JOKES LETS GOOOOOO

taehyun: im literally the funniest man on earth

hyuka: YES BRUH

hyuka: km trying to use ‘bruh’ instead of ‘b*tch’ bc when i use the B word i feel like im being misogynistic 

hyuka: so i use bruh

beomgyu: look at my lil hyuka 

beomgyu: so gentle ^^

beomgyu: omf hey b4 i forget

beomgyu: heres the bullshit

taehyun: oo

beomgyu: i am out of bed past curfew 1 time BC I WANTED OREOS

beomgyu: ans i am YELLED AT by YEONJUN hyung bc ‘u need to REST UP!!! we have WORK to do tmrw!!!! we have a comeback!!!”

beomgyu: THREE days later

beomgyu: HE AND SOOBIN HYUNG ARE CHILLING ON THE BALCONY??????? AT 2 AM

beomgyu: the AUDACITY 

soobin: u saw us?

beomgyu: i had 2 wizz

soobin: i see

soobin: we had to do important stuff

hyuka: were u smoking the devil lettuce

taehyun: sum hash

hyuka: mary jane

taehyun: Marijuana 

soobin: have EITHER of us ever implied we smoke weed

yeonjun: i smoked weed 1 time

yeonjun: in the us

hyuka: when u lived there?

yeonjun: i lived thwre when i was 9 so

yeonjun: no

yeonjun: went back briefly age 15 for a thing 

yeonjun: ran into 3 guys i APPARENTLY knew in grade school

yeonjun: might have s****d a d**k

soobin: oh?

yeonjun: ya 

yeonjun: but also Got High

yeonjun: kinda fun, but i just ate a lot of cheetos so it was also a normal saturday

soobin: well anyway

soobin: no we didnt Smoke Weed last night

soobin: we wwre havinf a talk

beomgyu: i c

beomgyu: abt >.> whattie

soobin: nothinf interesting

yeonjun: i found it interesting 

soobin: im sure u did

hyuka: DRAMA

hyuka: WHAT HAPPENED

taehyun: me thinks this aint our place

soobin: ‘tisn’t

yeonjun: it is Juicy Gos’

yeonjun: :)

hyuka: i am VIBRATING in my chair what is HAPPENING 

taehyun: great now that u got him started i have to find something ELSE for kai to hyper fixate on for the next 4 hours INSTEAD of this 

+++

soobinie: can you not talk about what happened last night in the gc like that

yeonjun hyung: omf

yeonjun hyung: no offense but beomgyu is the one who brought it up

soobinie: and you kept up with it??

yeonjun hyung: i rly didnt

yeonjun hyung: i teased the maknaes abt ‘ooo what happened’ but its not like i told them

yeonjun hyung: soobin.. i get it if youre a little out of sorts but please dont take it out on me…

yeonjun hyung: and if this is about beomgyu seeing us out there, he clearlt didn’t actually see what happened

soobinie: i think i made a mistake last night

yeonjun hyung: oh

yeonjun hyung: wish you realised you would regret it before i gave you head but whatever 

yeonjun hyung: ntm dude You kissed Me like ok 

soobinie: hyung dont be likw this pelase ohmyodg

sooninie: wverything is just a little fukced up rn like were havitn a cb and thats supposed to be mt main focus rn like oh mygod we were ????? outside aomenoe ELSE could have see us

soobinie: what if beomgyu is plaitng dumb??? what if he told hyuka and tae and they all know

yeonjun hyung: do you not trust them enough to know?

yeonjun hyung: soobin youre working yourself up, please calm down

soobinie: im

soobinie: scared of this

yeonjun hyung: oh

soobinie: i dont really know what i even want

soobinie: i just need to figure this out 

yeonjun hyung: i know things got a little out of hand yesterday but we dont have to jump the gun here

yeonjun hyung: we dont have to start dating or put a label on things

yeonjun hyung: but please soobin i care about you far too much

yeonjun hyung: i dont want to lose that

soobinie: i dont jnow

soobinie: im sorry i just need to clear my head

soobinie: ill come by your room later? we can talk

yeonjun: talk or makeout? the two seem interchangeable 

soobinie: lol

soobinie: ill be up after dinner

+++

jjunie hyung: i am so tired and cold

gyu: yo

gyu: want a blankie

jjunie hyung: gyy how do u know if youve made a mistake

jjunie hyung: and yes i would like a blankie

gyu: hm

gyu: depends 

gyu: is anyone hurting from the decision you made?

gyu: that includes urself 

jjunie hyung: yeah 

gyu: can these things be fixed?

jjunie hyung: maybe?

jjunie hyung: i want to think so

gyu: would you feel better if you had never made the decision 

jjunie hyung: i dont know

gyu: :( 

gyu: can u tell me what happened

jjunie hyung: no :(

gyu: okay :(

gyu: i think you need to reflect and realize that mistakes arent always immediate disasters. sometimes they take awhile to show themselves wnd completely fall apart

gyu: but likewise, the right decision sometimes is clouded at first. the right choice might take a second to really fall into place and work together

gyu: so be patient

jjunie hyung: u so smart beomgyu omg we stan

gyu: ;)

+++

soobinie: im otw up

soobinie: btw

yeonjun hyung: okay :)

soobinie: we’re just talking okay

yeonjun hyung: of course

yeonjun hyung: whatever you say

+++

hyuka: yall i jst rmbr’d 

hyuka: SMURF TIME

hyuka: taehyun PLS yr so funny it isnt fair

beomgyu: the more i look at ‘smurf time’ tbh the funnier it gets

taehyun: its cus like

taehyun: blue = smurf

taehyun: hour = time

taehyun: da blue boys

hyuka: THE SMURFS PULL UP ASKING ‘huening whats the title track called TT’ WYD

beomgyu: WHY ARE THE SMURFS ASKING

beomgyu: R YOU CALLING MOA SMURFS? 

beomgyu: BRUH 

beomgyu: im TELLING

hyuka: HYUGNJDFJFD

taehyun: ooooooooo hes tellinggggggggg

beomgyu: 1 time jjunie hyung told me ab how when he lived in the us anytime someone in his class got called down 2 the principal 

beomgyu: like for early pick up or smth

beomgyu: ur whole class goes OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

taehyun: my sister n i used 2 do that

taehyun: we would b vibing and then hear mom yell one of our names n we just kinda

taehyun: oooooooooo whatcha dooooooooooo

taehyun: im mentally going thru every bad thing ive ever done in my entire life 

taehyun: n ma’s just like ‘taehyun u forgot to shut off ur bedroom light this morning dont do it again’

taehyun: like girl

taehyun: i thought she found my **** 

hyuka: dog?

beomgyu: omg 

beomgyu: kai he used FOUR asterisks 

beomgyu: moa out here like ‘lololololololol beomgyu is dumb’ and then kai does this shit

hyuka: WELL WHAT IS IT THEN

beomgyu: hm

beomgyu: cigs? 

taehyun: hyung who the FUCK even smokes anymore

taehyun: shit is NASTY

beomgyu: i have seen you fucking juul 

taehyun: TWICE

taehyun: AT A PARTY

taehyun: AND I HATED IT

hyuka: omg wait 

hyuka: bro was it p*rn 

taehyun: ues

beomgyu: disgusting 

beomgyu: i am DISGUSTED

beomgyu: who the FUCK reads porn 

hyuka: 14 y/o taehyun

taehyun: stop talking about 14 y/o me and my porn

beomgyu: u brought it up

taehyun: bc we r just

taehyun: guys being dudes

taehyun: dudes being guys

taehyun: its not gay 2 kiss the homies gn

beomgyu: facts

beomgyu: probs what yeonjun hyung n soobin hyung r doing rn

hyuka: for 20 minutes??? Nah

beomgyu: what do u think theyre doing then

hyuka: filming a tiktok

taehyun: innocence at its finest

hyuka: bangs head on table 

hyuka: im MANIFESTING the day soobin hyung becomes a tiktok fuck boy

hyuka: HAVE YALL SEEN THE ONE WHERE ITS THIS WH*TE BOY 

beomgyu: i kissed a white man once

hyuka: AND HES LIKE ‘hey bby grl ik youre out of tampons so’

hyuka: get the fuck away from me

hyuka: BT THEN HE ACTS LIKE HE JUST SHVOED 2 FINGERS INTO A HOOHAH 

hyuka: SOMEONE TEACH THIS BOY HOW HUMAN BODIES WORKDJSKSDKJ

hyuka: can we PLS get off of straight tiktok

taehyun: if beomgyu would stop liking all those ‘POV: i just found out u (my het gf) have been cheating on me WITH MY BEST FRIEND’ 

beomgyu: the acting is superb 

yeonjun: we were not filming a tiktok

soobin: we were talking 

soobin: abt cb stuff

yeonjun: i was showing him memes moas made abt the cb

taehyun: smurf time is still better

hyuka: PLSSSS

hyuka: also should i Say that i dont believe you guys were talking abt cb stuff or should i be silent 

taehyun: u know i always appreciate it when youre silent 

hyuka: heart been broke so many times

yeonjun: i told beomgyu yesterday its his fault our fyp is on straight tiktok and he threw a shoe at me 

beomgyu: correction

beomgyu: i said ‘no its not’ and then YOU threw a croc at me 

beomgyu: hyung that was a blatant lie

yeonjun: im tryna get on croc tok

taehyun: me asking mr hit man bang If We Can Have Our Own TikTok accounts: pwease sir just so i can get on native american activist tiktok

taehyun: mr ayo hit man bang sprays me with seltzer water

hyuka: taehyun

hyuka: FUCKING

hyuka: PLEASE

hyuka: BASHES SKULL INTO PAVEMENT

soobin: why wouldnt you belieev that we were just talking 

hyuka: bc i like to cause problems on purpose 

soobin: i see

soobin: what would we be doing 

hyuka: naked stuff

beomgyu: ooo u on ur yeonbin shit today? 

hyuka: im ALWAYS on my yeonbin shit

taehyun: kai when hes interacting with yeonjun hyung and soobin hyung respectively ‘he has no lips!!! how will he get a kiss kiss??? very ugly!!! no kiss for him!!!’

taehyun: kai when yeonbin r together ‘oh my GOD so handsome’

soobin: we were fully clothed 

yeonjun: just chatting away we Actually promise 

yeonjun: soobin the way you talk does not help things

beomgyu: [REST.]

beomgyu: me snoozing bc i cant handle either of you absolute fuckheads

beomgyu: tomorrow by together all collectively Kind of acknowledging that our oldest hyung and our leader are Kind of involved with one another but never actually talking about it 

soobin: yo

soobin: actually

soobin: i wanted to talk about that

soobin: i know you gyus mean no harm from it and thats fine but i really just want to get it across that im not intreesetd in yeonjun like that?? im striaght. im not atrtacted to yeonjun and Yes i kid around with you guys sometimes, but i dont wnat anyone getting the wrong ideaa 

soobin: okay? 

hyuka: ya

hyuka: no worries bro

hyuka: we jus joshin ya

beomgyu: yeah i didnt mean to make it seem like im taking it too far 

beomgyu: just for the laughs man

+++

yeonjun hyung: i didnt think you would do that so suddenly 

soobinie: we were talking about it so it just seemed the most natural 

soobinie: i told you i would tell them to knock it off

yeonjun hyung: yeah 

yeonjun hyung: yeah i know

yeonjun hyung: i guess that makes sense 

yeonjun hyung: i was a little confused on where we stood

yeonjun hyung: but i get it now 

yeonjun hyung: things escalated the other night

yeonjun hyung: and you werent sure

yeonjun hyung: but you get it now

yeonjun hyung: and im not what you want

soobinie: dont put it that way

soobinie: if i did like boys

soobinie: you would be my go-to 

yeonjun hyung: dont fucking say shit like that

soobinie: what??

yeonjun hyung: soobin i think ive made it more than clear how i feel about you

yeonjun hyung: and youve just made it painstakingly clear - plus once earlier to my face, and a second time in the gc with our maknaes - that you’re straight and youre not interested

yeonjun hyung: and hearing you drop comments like ‘well if i DID like boys,,,’ hurts

yeonjun hyung: like it wont happen but u talk like it could

soobinie: i cant help that i dont like men yeonjun hyung

yeonjun hyung: this isnt about if youre straight oh my god

yeonjun hyung: you fucking !!! flirt with me !!! we hooked up YESTERDAY !! which you initiated !!!! straight men dont do that 

yeonjun hyung: either way youre not into me like that

yeonjun hyung: so stop toying me along 

soobinie: i wasnt aware i was

yeonjun hyung: well i just made you fucking aware

yeonjun hyung: im going to bed

yeonjun hyung: gn

soobinie: gn

+++

yeonjun: goodnight guys

hyuka: omw 2 give hyung a gn kiss

yeonjun: uh

yeonjun: no

hyuka: D: 

taehyun: u can give me a gn kiss kai

hyuka: BET

beomgyu: i hate it here


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyun: cus we’re using ppcocaine’s 3 musketeers audio
> 
> hyuka: tell her shorty come here tryna blow her back out walking funny for the year
> 
> taehyun: shake that ass or kick rocks hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if hyukas and soobs convo makes any sense but das how my brain be

beomgyu: me on tiktok finding the soobin hyung dolphin fan cam like ten times

hyuka: da🐬da🐬da🐬da🐬da🐬da ✨✨✨✨

hyuka: im not in love w soobin hyung but when i see that fan cam im feel like i might be

taehyun: glad we all agree

taehyun: soobin hyung dolphin fan cam makes us simp 

taehyun: do men simp for other men? Is this allowed

taehyun: whatever i simp for dolpbin 

hyuka: did u just call urself a man 

hyuka: ur my baby boy 

hyuka: 🥵🥵🥵

taehyun: daddy ningning not in front of beomgyu hyung

hyuka: KJSJKSDJK HAHAHAAH

beomgyu: i hate it here i hate it here i hate it here i hate it here i hate it here

beomgyu: i was just trying to hype up hyung

soobin: thank u beomgyu

soobin: even tho u unknowingly unleashed disgusting taekai nonsense 

beomgyu: i apologize in advance

taehyun: i got my gn bro kiss last night 

taehyun: im in a mood

hyuka: can i give u a gm bro kiss..?

taehyun: :0 

taehyun: yes wtf come on 

hyuka: omw 

beomgyu: i cant ~tell if theyre joking or not~

soobin: its hard 2 tell bc they share a room

soobin: who KNOWS what tf theyre up to in there

soobin: they arent answering oh my god

beomgyu: i cnat DO THIS

taehyun: we r filming a tiktok rn

hyuka: i gave taehyun his gm bro kiss and now we’re filming a tiktok

hyuka: we wont be allowed to post this but we’re filming it anyway

soobin: why wont you be allowed to post it….

taehyun: cus we’re using ppcocaine’s 3 musketeers audio

hyuka: tell her shorty come here tryna blow her back out walking funny for the year

taehyun: shake that ass or kick rocks hyung 

soobin: send it to me when done so i can be disappointed properly 

hyuka: ofc taehyun looks hot in it 

taehyun: thanks daddy ningning 

beomgyu: i literally fucking hate it here 

taehyun: u just mad i got 3 bitches on me like the 3 musketeers 

yeonjun: hyuka, kai, and ningning 

taehyun: yes

hyuka: shorty come here

taehyun: u tryna blow my back out <3 

hyuka: ofc <3 

beomgyu: GOD and i thought yeonbin were bad

soobin: yeah but we were never obscene and it was always just a joke yk

hyuka: DID U JUST CALL US OBSCENE??/ 

hyuka: YOURE RIGHT BUT GOD I DIDNT THINK U WOULD JUST CALL US OUT LIKE THAT 

taehyun: totally ignoring that hes implying we’re not joking 

taehyun: are we 

hyuka: i literally have kissed you twice in that last twelve hours 

hyuka: sorry i thought we were past ignoring the fact we’ve kissed

taehyun: u have a point

taehyun: i acknowledge it now 

taehyun: TXT i like KISSING our maknae HUENING KAI

yeonjun: what is even going on with u two

taehyun: no idea 

hyuka: fuck a situationship, im tryna see that box

hyuka: we just kissing as MEN

hyuka: kiss taehyun on vlive do not care we die like men

taehyun: i thought i was baby boy </3

taehyun: txt first controversy 

beomgyu: im logging out 

beomgyu: so soobin hyung ends yeonbin and the next day taekai takes tf off

hyuka: no yall r fucking stupid

hyuka: taehyun and i have kissed like eight times already

yeonjun: ??/ who the FUCK??

hyuka: ohnygod--

hyuka: taehyun im fucking tired 

hyuka: we aint say shit but like ugh

taehyun: kai first kissed me bts runaway <3 

taehyun: it just Happens sometimes but then he kitheth me last night & today and like aw babydoll

beomgyu: bts hyungs?

beomgyu: OH BEHIND THE SCENES 

soobin: sorry i been jamming to ppcocaine 

soobin: WHAT? 

soobin: KAI u literally have not told me this

hyuka: SJDSJD ive acknowledged that 

hyuka: u didnt tell me that 

hyuka: um

hyuka: i dont know 

hyuka: smth

hyuka: TAEHYUN DID U JUST CALL ME BABYDOLL???

taehyun: ya

hyuka: im gna kith u

taehyun: is it gay to kiss the homies after calling them babydoll? 

beomgyu: probably 

taehyun: ok cool 

soobin: so WAIT are yall

soobin: dating?? gay?? Who knows?? 

taehyun: um

taehyun: well we 

taehyun: havent discussed that part 

hyuka: we r VIBING

hyuka: we will talk later and MAYBE tell yall

beomgyu: i respect yalls privacy 

hyuka: anyway im not sure! bruh im just out here liking boys

taehyun: im…………………… who knows 

taehyun: i think im gay 

taehyun: i think all women are queens. i love girls. i would die for girls. girls deserve everything. i just dont think i l*ke them

yeonjun: :0 cool!

yeonjun: another!

yeonjun: mood but tiddie

taehyun: i wouldnt be this funny if i were straight 

hyuka: omg so true

hyuka: we r casual about talking about this because it isnt a big deal bc we love u guys so we r chill

taehyun: ya 

beomgyu: cool im going to starbucks does anyone want anything

hyuka: venti caramel frappucino with non fat coconut milk, exactly 2 1/2 cups of sugar with 4 chocolate drizzles, 6 1/2 pumps of caramel drizzle, 3 expresso shots, extra whipped cream, chocolate chips, coconut flakes, a single pump of vanilla, a pump of hazelnut, chocolate dolce, with a pinch of matcha powder

beomgyu: ok

beomgyu: anything else

taehyun: nitro cold brew

beomgyu: ok 

**+++**

soobin hyung: so you and taehyun huh? 

huening: yeeeee

soobin hyung: im kind of surprised but its also kind of fitting

soobin hyung: altho i want to ask

huening: hm? 

soobin hyung: do u get like worried?

soobin hyung: cus u said youre unsure of your sexuality 

soobin hyung: and like what if *huh* you end up identifying as straight

soobin hyung: and then things would be weird with taehyun ?

huening: um

huening: im kind of past ‘wow do i like boys’ bc i am very clearly attracted to taehyun / boys

huening: like … i like kissing taehyun & idk everyone must question themselves but i cant help but think you would figure if you’re *not* into smth rather quickly

huening: altho there inlies the problem with comphet, cus ur telling urself u Have to like it w opposite sex ppl so even if it feels off ur like ‘nah dis is how it be’

huening: anyway, im not worried abt ‘wow do i ike boys’ bc Ya im into taehyun even tho im “””””not supposed to””””” 

huening: yk? 

huening: im just not sure how i exactly identify

huening: gay bi pan w/e im just out here 

huening: working thru the comphet stuff 

huening: so ya

soobin hyung: so ur saying most people would kind of figure if theyre straight or gay in a matter of moments while making out ? 

huening: not necessarily 

huening: im just saying for me personally i know i enjoy kissing him like ? i cant like kissing a boy and then say ‘nah but in a straight way’ 

huening: das not how it works 

huening: figuring out your sexuality is different for everyone

huening: the first time taehyun and i kissed, it was in a rather sheltered spot on the runaway mv set. we were just talking and idk we were rly close and i just.. said ‘i feel like i should kiss you’ and he told me i could. so i did and i remember thinking ‘wow i really want to keep doing this’

soobin hyung: but cant it be partially bc like … kissing is nice? like all aspect of kissing/cuddling/hookups are nice… does who its happening with rly matter? It might just be bc its nice to kiss

huening: hyung idk if youre trying to offend me rn 

huening: but im positive i am attracted to boys ok 

huening: no offense but you were a little weird the other day abt yeonjun hyung coming out and now youre kind of saying weird shit to me about taehyun and i being involved 

huening: like its kind of 

huening: not cool? 

soobin hyung: shit

soobin hyung: i wasnt talking about you when i was saying that

soobin hyung: i was just speaking hypothetically 

huening: ok? 

soobin hyung: i just mean like how much of gender and sex rly plays a part in physical stuff? 

huening: i mean

huening: im fully aware its a boy im kissing when im kissing him 

huening: if thats what you mean hyung

huening: ive kissed girls before too

huening: but it felt different 

huening: not worse and not better

huening: but different 

huening: like i dont have a preference i guess but im aware who im rly like. hooking up with. 

huening: like it doesnt matter but at the same time i cant imagine that if i were straight i would still be down to makeout with a dude just for the sake of makingout with someone 

huening: you wouldnt ask a gay man to makeout with a girl 

soobin hyung: no 

soobin hyung: i suppose i wouldnt

soobin hyung: but arent you worried that ?? things might fall thru??

soobin hyung: with you and taehyun

soobin hyung: like you break up one day and then what? u still work together 

huening: AGAIN hyung i rly dont know if youre TRYING to offend me rn

huening: but oh my god?? shut up?? 

huening: no taehyun and i dont even know what we’re calling this but i LIKE him and he likes me. i like being near him and holding his hand and kissing him and talking to him. i like being with him. 

huening: every relationship comes with the possibility for failure 

huening: but we’re both prepared for that and we’re both prepared to be adults about it if it DID end

huening: hyung.. I know youre the leader so you have to look at things from the perspective of the wellbeing for the group too but 

huening: taehyun and i arent stupid

huening: if we rly do get together and start dating and break up im not gonna?? tweet his nudes and hes not gonna vlive and bitch about how im the worst. we wont scream at each other in the middle of a dance practice and make you guys pick sides. if we end on a bad note then we’ll deal with our problems privately and be done with it. 

huening: like bruh i dont want to think about my possible relationship ending before it even begins properly 

huening: ive been waiting for taehyun to actually talk things out with me since last year i dont need my hyung throwing this shit in my face 

soobin hyung: im sorry

soobin hyung: i dont think im explaining any of this right

soobin hyung: can i just tell you what im really talking about before i offend you again

huening: sure

soobin hyung: and please dont freak out

huening: ok?

soobin hyung: yeonjun hyung and i hooked up

huening: OH

soobin hyung: the day he came out, he asked to talk with me later

soobin hyung: when beomgyu saw us out on the balcony…

soobin hyung: he basically just wanted to vent a bit about how he felt about having come out, especially doing it initially by mistake 

soobin hyung: and it led to this much longer talk about sexuality as a whole and he said something about his experience with guys… and i said sometimes i wondered………….. what that would be like

soobin hyung: and then i kissed him

soobin hyung: like we just full on made out

huening: tbh… considering all that stuff you said to me… it makes sense now but i did NAWT see this coming

soobin hyung: and he gave me head

huening: OH MY GOD???

soobin hyung: and then idk i just ?? freaked out because i just

soobin hyung: dont know if im gay and i dont think im gay i dont 

soobin hyung: i dont want to be gay 

soobin hyung: like i seriously dont care if someone else is that is FINE i seriously could give less of a shit if someone else is gay but i

soobin hyung: thats not me 

soobin hyung: im not supposed to be 

huening: ah

soobin hyung: and yeonjun hyung and i spoke again and i ended up saying i wasnt sure why i did anything with him and that i was going to tell you guys to knock it off abt ‘yeonbin’

soobin hyung: i knew fucking then that i hurt his feelings but i said it anyway

soobin hyung: fifteen god damn minutes later i go on that spiel in the gc

soobin hyung: and yeonjun pm’d me and said that it caught him off guard and … here ill just send ss

soobin hyung sent an image

soobin hyung sent an image

huening: oh shit

huening: no offense

huening: but he has a point

huening: i know youre saying you dont ‘want’ to be gay

huening: but with what you were asking me before

huening: about how much gender and/or sex plays in physical intimacy like that

huening: man it plays a part

huening: did you like what you did with yeonjun hyung? 

soobin hyung: i

soobin hyung: yes?? I thnik so?

soobin hyung: like i wasnt sure if myabe …. I was just into it bc. Yk.

huening: lil shorty slobbing on the knob, right

soobin hyung: not how i wanted to phrase it but sure

soobin hyung: but when i ksised him.. I liked that? i enjoyed it. i wnated to do it again

soobin hyung: but o just cnat

huening: hyung im sorry but this isnt really something you get to choose 

soobin hyung: it doesnt matter either way

soobin hyung: hyung hates me nwo

huening: no hyung doesnt

huening: hes clearly hurt by whats happened but thats because he cares about you so much!! 

huening: if u explain to him youre really just 

huening: working thru this stuff and you need some time to be at terms with your sexuality he’ll understand 

huening: rmbr what he said when he came out ? 

huening: hyungs been there before 

huening: apologize for how you acted and explain you need time to work thru your internalized homophobia 

soobin hyung: kai… i just

soobin hyung: i dont want this

huening: for the 24290348th time

huening: this isnt something we chose 

huening: and i know its hard to kind of handle right now

huening: but we’ll all be beside you every step of the way

huening: because we love you and we want the best for you

huening: soobin hyung, denying this part of yourself will make things so much worse

huening: you liked what you did with yeonjun hyung?

soobin hyung: yeah..

huening: do you like him? 

soobin hyung: i dont know 

soobin hyung: maybe ? 

soobin hyung: its hard to say.. hes comforting to be near

huening: our healing yeonjunnie hyung <3 

soobin hyung: shut the f*ck up

huening: KSJJSKL

huening: anyway

huening: you clearly like him

huening: you need to talk to him hyung

huening: ignoring this wont make it go away

huening: okay? 

soobin hyung: okay

soobin hyung: thanks kai <3 

huening: yw hyungie

**+++**

beomgyu: so explain to me

beomgyu: how taehyun and kai have been smooching and shit for the past 12 months and never said anything 

taehyun: okay 1

taehyun: it happened once during runaway filming

taehyun: two more times on christmas 

taehyun: once after an award show and we were zazzed & just Smooch

taehyun: once while we shared a bed and just like. Yeah.

taehyun: and once on hyukas bday

taehyun: plus today and last night

taehyun: like they just HAPPENED and i was scared to SPEAK ON IT

hyuka: oomf just outed his fear of rejection by his band bc of his sexuality 

taehyun: did u just oomf me ? 

hyuka: yeah

taehyun: omg 

taehyun: anyway

taehyun: when yeonjunnie hyung came out i felt better ab it

taehyun: when kai kissed me last night i said 2 him ‘can we figure this out?’

taehyun: also wanna just just say when we kissed while sharing a bed it truly was the softest shit ive ever experienced i wuv kai

hyuka: i said yes but i fell asleep D: 

hyuka: stop u r so cute :(

taehyun: im otw over to you we gna figure this out HAH

beomgyu: yall messy asses 

beomgyu: y cant you be like a kdrama and painstakingly share glances at each other until finally holding hands 3 seasons and 8 episodes in

beomgyu: fools

taehyun: oomf tryna make us het

beomgyu: did U just oomf me

taehyun: yeah

taehyun: little does beomgyu hyung know i CRIED when kai first kissed me bc i was like Oh My God Some One Knows Im Gay like yes and u know he is too i could have snaked him

taehyun: kai: mint choco is the best 

taehyun: me: hey guys did u know huening kai is gay and has a crush on me 

hyuka: alternatively; 

hyuka: tae: hey moa heres a spoiler for our comeback

hyuka: me: TAEHYUN IS A BOTTOM 

beomgyu: HAVE YOU GUYS HAD SEX?

hyuka: no but i get the vibe

taehyun: youre a fuckhead

hyuka: thanks 

yeonjun: i wish i had fckin known yall were smooching b4 i would have come out sooner bc then i would have known at least half my kpop boy band would be chill

hyuka: imagine if my dumbass was still like 👉👈 fuck gay people im het

taehyun: i would have literally just stared at you

taehyun: like ‘what in the fuck is he doing’

yeonjun: internalized homophobia ftw

yeonjun: y does all of lgbtxt suffer from it

beomgyu: LGBTXT— 

beomgyu: wow great

taehyun: i DIDNT im just petrified to be outed

taehyun: 1st time i realized that dicks r cool i was likw “this is fine”

taehyun: same week this trainee called another trainee (me. it was me. i was the other trainee being verbally abused.) the f-slur and ibwas like

taehyun: great time to repress that shit

yeonjun: r u not comfy w reclaiming it?

yeonjun: im just wondering cus u didnt say it

taehyun: im working on being more comfortable with it bc it has been used to hurt me before but i want to give myself more power over the word

taehyun: like ive used it on occasion but not a whole lot

yeonjun: yeah i remember hearing it alot when i was younger

yeonjun: it wasnt ever really directed at me but i remember thinking… it was?

yeonjun: like i knew it ‘meant’ gay

yeonjun: and i just remembered getting rly anxious and quite beside myself

taehyun: for the most part i dont say it just bc like the same reason

taehyun: it hurts to hear sometimes

taehyun: but i also know i cant let it hurt anymore

hyuka: hyunnie

hyuka: ur my fave

taehyun: :D

beomgyu: r yall dating yet

taehyun: we keep tryna DISCUSS but then ysll in the gc

yeonjun: im trying to work thru trauma

soobin: im in trauma got me singing

yeonjun: stan seventeen 

soobin: stan txt

beomgyu: stan bts

yeonjun: stan beomgyu

beomgyu: hyung <3

yeonjun: ily

**+++**

soobin hyung: im youre talking to taehyun rn so ignore me until youre done but

soobin hyung: oh lawd what do i say to yeonjun hyung?

soobin hyung: i dont even know where to begin

soobin hyung: hearing what he and taehyun said abt homophobia… im still scared to really be terms with this but 

soobin hyung: i feel so much more settled? like having people i can look to and know they GET it

soobin hyung: having a community..

soobin hyung: omg lgbtxt community 

**+++**

hyuka: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN 

hyuka: MAY WE PLEASE INTRODUCE 

hyuka: MISTER AND MISTER TYUNNING

taehyun: the audience erupts into applause

hyuka: WE R DATING

hyuka: OFFICIALLY

hyuka: TAEHYUN IS MY BOYFRIEND HAHAHA

taehyun: kai is my bf <3

yeonjun: oh FUCK yes

yeonjun: DELICIOUS

soobin: APPLAUSE 

hyuka: im holdimg his hand rn

taehyun: its hard to thpe but w/e

taehyun: :D

yeonjun: question

yeonjun: when yall were like ‘yeonbin?’ wnd then i went ‘NAH. TAEKAI….’ u didnt even blink

taehyun: im a distinguished gay who has learned to handle his crises professionally

hyuka: man i was holding my breath the whole time i texted yall

beomgyu: meanwhile, the hyungs

soobin: disastrous and chaotic

beomgyu: exactly

yeonjun: oh wellllll

yeonjun: huening and taehyun r good liars i had 0 idea they liked each other until the ‘kiss the homies gn’ shit

yeonjun: that had me kinda. hm.

hyuka: but it isnt gay to kiss the homies gn

hyuka: hush

beomgyu: taehyunnie kith

taehyun: kai

hyuka: dont even Look at my boyfriend

taehyun: :>

beomgyu: yo wait

beomgyu: what the fuck is tyunning

beomgyu: i only know taekai

taehyun: its our ✨ship✨

taehyun: tbh when i see taekai i imagine thats like a superm ship

taehyun: taemin sunbaenim n jongin sunbaenim

soobin: do spermies ship them?

hyuka: sp

hyuka: spermies

soobin: ya

soobin: cus w/o u they’re just sperm

beomgyu: hyung

beomgyu: hyung r we jopping rn

soobin: yes we r jopping

beomgyu: hyung u r jopping so close to me

beomgyu: hyung im jopping all over u

soobin: its ok

soobin: i like it when i see u jop

yeonjun: the 

taehyun: i need 2 just

taehyun: take a moment

hyuka: taehyun r u bout to jop

taehyun: kai dont tell them about when we jop

yeonjun: i hope 2 god yall arent sexually active

taehyun: Pls no im terrified of intimacy 

hyuka: damn

hyuka: i jjst wanna jop

yeonjun: yea we jumping we popping we jopping

yeonjun: guitar rift

yeonjun: spermmmmmmm

yeonjun: it initially auto’d to sorry

beongyu: should have left ut like that

yeonjun: probably

yeonjun: hows jopping w soobin

beomgyu: hot

soobin: bruh

yeonjun: hes a good jopper huh

beomgyu: have yall jopped

yeonjun: maybe

yeonjun: maybe i did the jopping 

beomgyu: huh

beomgyu: just to be clear im talking abt handjobs

yeonjun: oh? no we didnt do that

yeonjun: :)

soobin: um

soobin: so anyway stream left&right

**+++**

huening: is he tryna

huening: out yall in the gc rn

huening: hyung tf goes on

soobin: i dont know im kind of shaking

soobin: i am going to lau down ans cry gn</33333333333333333

huening: hyung its okay 

huening: do u want me to talk to him?

soobin: i dnot know

soobin: what the fuck is he doing

soobin: i want it to stop oh my god olease 

huening: im gonna talk to him

huening: taehyun is coming over toyour room

huening: he doesnt know sbt the stuff but hes just gna make sure ur okay, okay?

**+++**

kai: what it do

jun: yo

kai: what the fuck are you doing?

jun: eye

jun: do u wanna clarify

kai: ur literally giving soobin hyung a panic attack 

kai: bc he thinks youre telling abt hooking up

kai: he told me this morning and has been like ?? trying to work thru apologizing to u

kai: omg hyung why

jun: is he okay

jun: where is he?

kai: taehyun is wjth him

kai: so dw okay

kai: hea freaking out bc he is not ready to be out to tae and gyu or anyone else and yes its only two people but omg its still not okay

kai: i know what happened with you guys was fucked up and he hurt you and hyung should not of handled any of that the way he did

kai: but outting people is never okay????

jun: i wasnt… gonna out him….

jun: i was just teasing like i did before

jun: i genuinely wasnt trying to scare him 

jun: i just wanted to push his buttons a little bit 

jun: because i guess im still upset sbout what hapoened

kai: and i get that

kai: but hyung i know youre not stupid

kai: its so clear hes suffering from severe internalized homophobia 

kai: i know you could tell

kai: and i know that you went through the exact same shit so jesus christ have some empathy

jun: yeah i did go through my own shitshow when i was younger but i NEVER toyed with someone else like soobin did with me

jun: hes the one that fucking came onto me and hes known i liked him for months

jun: i was fucking hurt ??? 

jun: i didnt mean to cause him to have an episode like this but christ

jun: him not wanting to be gay should not be a cureall for what he did 

kai: can u not accept that you both did bad shit

kai: he hurt u yes

kai: and u scared him 

kai: yall did that

kai: like thats that

kai: so u can either fucking talk to each other like adults or knock it off entirely bc im not abt to deal with pettiness everh fucking day for the rest of my career

kai: just stop bringing up what happened with you two in the gc and just talk about it 

jun: okay

kai: thanks

kai: he should be fine now but jm gonna go see soob hyung

jun: can you lmk how he is?

kai: yeah

**+++**

kai: he’s okay 

kai: just got anxious and worked up

kai: taehyun said he just cried a little and curled up on the bed

kai: hes asleep now

jun: thank you

**+++**

beomgyu: i cant believe soobin hyungs last words b4 he died were ‘stream left&right’

beomgyu: like same but

beomgyu: tf where did yall go


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuka: who wants to play among us
> 
> yeonjun: no one
> 
> hyuka: .  
> hyuka: yeonjam sus vote him out
> 
> beomgyu: YEONJAM SOREAD THEM CHEEKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was watching runaway mv and realized that beomgyu regularly pops tf up and Fixes nonsense and makes things good. so does beomgyu in *this*
> 
> art imitating life

beomgyu: am i missing smth here

yeonjun: we are having a left&right streaming party

yeonjun: cus carats wont

yeonjun: or so ive heard..

beomgyu: why did i hear crying

hyuka: das me over wen junhui’s visuals

hyuka: mmm jun

yeonjun: uh

hyuka: not U

hyuka: mwister wen junnie jun hui

taehyun: felt that, ill risk it all for svts chinaline

hyuka: even our relationship 

taehyun: ESPECIALLY our relationship 

hyuka: good. svts chinaline always comes first.

beomgyu: why wasnt i invited to the l&r streaming party

hyuka: ur a svt anti

beomgyu: who the fuck told you thst shit i want yoon jeonghan to bite me

taehyun: not how i expected you to answer but ykw

taehyun: i Felt that

taehyun: wait omg are you lgbtxt

beomgyu: who the helllllllll knows

hyuka: omg felt

**+++**

taehyun: can u tell kai to stop

yeonjun hyungie: what

taehyun: hes looking @ me

taehyun: and smiling real cute

taehyun: wtf is he planning

yeonjun hyungie: maybe he just idk

yeonjun hyungie: likes u

taehyun: hes in his bed on his phone & he just keeps lookin up and going :3

yeonjun hyungie: furry

taehyun: what is he PLANNING

yeonjun hyungie: me thinks

yeonjun hyungie: he just likes u

taehyun: ask him what he is planning

**+++**

jun: yo..

kai: yes…

jun: ur bf wants to know why youre smiling endearingly at him

kai: F

kai: cus i wanna kith him

kai: i rly want to cuddle him rn but taehyun is taking things very slow so he doesnt eanna share a bed yet & i respecy him

kai: das my bruh

jun: omg

jun: thats kind of sweet hang on

**+++**

yeonjun hyungie: man he just wants to cuddle your dumbself

taehyun: fuck

taehyun: thats cute

taehyun: Fuck

yeonjun hyungie: he said ur nervous to D:

yeonjun hyungie: whys that hyunnie

taehyun: dunno rly

taehyun: reasons 

yeonjun hyungie: pls

taehyun: like Yes i want to snuggle my bf but summit myself to the horrible ordeal of Being Known? damn

yeonjun hyungie: if u wanna snug u gotta gle 

taehyun: that made sense but also Didnt

yeonjun hyungie: u kno what i mean

yeonjun hyungie: u like him sm u gotta just Go For It

taehyun: i suppose

taehyun: :>

**+++**

kai: HIS HEAD IS ON MY CHESTTTTTTTTTTTT

**+++**

beomgyu: where is soob hyung

yeonjun: soob

yeonjun: sooby dooby doo

yeonjun: where r u

beomgyu: where is taehyun and kai

yeonjun: bein gay

beomgyu: oh

beomgyu: so hyung how r u

beomgyu: u jopping?

yeonjun: we r not doing that shit again

beomgyu: fine 

beomgyu: r u yerking it

yeonjun: yerking?

beomgyu: yeonjun jerking it ‘yerking it’

yeonjun: wh

yeonjun: why

beomgyu: am just thinkin abt the jops

beomgyu: i wnat lasgona

yeonjun: cool it garfield 

yeonjun: thats not even how u spell it

beomgyu: lazonya

yeonjun: gyu thats not right either

beomgyu: im sounding it out :(

yeonjun: lasagna

beomgyu: i Hate the english language

yeonjun: u have no idea how much i feel that

yeonjun: me breathing and moa is like “soeak eng <3”

yeonjun: it is simply what we get for being internationally popular

beomgyu: taehyun emails me yt videos made by moa and 

beomgyu: just randomly

beomgyu: “hand sanitizer”

beomgyu: and fhen i cry a little

yeonjun: hand sanitizer <3

yeonjun: beomgyu predicted covid<3

beomgyu: shut the f*ck up

beomgyu: yeonjam

yeonjun: excuse me

beomgyu: u heard me

yeonjun: im jusg

yeonjun: why

beomgyu: spread hyung on my toast

beomgyu: spread them CHEEKS

yeonjun: oh my god..

yeonjun: beomgyu..

yeonjun: youre not my type..

beomgyu: fair

beomgyu: wait wtf do u mean

beomgyu: its on your kprofile that u would datw me

yeonjun: lmaoooo u read kprofiles

beomgyu: i vote for myself for the bias thing

yeonjun: oh my god

yeonjun: anyway yeah i said it was u but i got standards now

beomgyu: s**b*n standards 

beomgyu: wait omf

beomgyu: sorry i forgot we werent making jokes anymore

beomgyu: forgiv

yeonjun: forgiven

yeonjun: hey rq

yeonjun: is soobin asleep?

beomgyu: dk im in the living room absolutely fucking vibing

beomgyu: just made a hot pocket

beomgyu: 3* hot pockets

beomgyu: all at once

beomgyu: kinda cold in the middle tbh

yeonjun: are u okay

beomgyu: i am eating skittles 

beomgyu: theyre edibles

yeonjun: WHAT

yeonjun: LIKE

yeonjun: CBD?

beomgyu: ya

yeonjun: WHERE DID U

beomgyu: i hav my ways

yeonjun: HDJFJSJS!???(;!/?/!:9:@;?::?:?:?:?: 

taehyun: oh my god

taehyun: hyung

beomgyu: hyun

beomgyu: hah

taehyun: kai fell asleep

taehyun: & i was gna look at memes

taehyun: and you—

taehyun: ive decided im too tired for this

taehyun: gn

beomgyu: gn

taehyun: and btw

taehyun: ues soobin is still asleep

yeonjun: thanks

beomgyu: u sound like u need some skittles

beomgyu: omw to ur room 

beomgyu: u want a hot pocket

yeonjun: arent they cold

beomgyu: i reheated them :D

yeonjun: ya okay 

**+++**

hyuka: i EMERGE

hyuka: A HAPPY MAN

taehyun: omg

taehyun: stop

hyuka: i CUDDLED MY BOYFRIENDDDD

hyuka: HE IS *CUTE*

taehyun: m

taehyun: kai

hyuka: YALL HEARD??? SLEPT W HIS HEAD ON MY CHEST

hyuka: IM SO GD HAPOY RN

taehyun: … <3

beomgyu: i am

beomgyu: tired

beomgyu: i am eating another hot pocket

taehyun: is it cold

beomgyu: nah dawg

yeonjun: i wm also eating another hot pocket

beomgyu: we arent stoned anymore but :> hot pockets

soobin: ‘dawg’

beomgyu: turn me from a cat into a dog

hyuka: nah dawg

hyuka: i think abt cat & dog eng version everyday

beomgyu: it aint no coincidence its a kitty-cidence

beomgyu: they be testing out your patience but im here for it

yeonjun: wait

yeonjun: me when you walk in

yeonjun: got me acting up all crazy, lemme be your pet

yeonjun: baby make a lil room, let me get next to ya

taehyun: ALL OF YOU

taehyun: STOP

soobin: omg, what is this new emotion? 

soobin: now im such a puppy when you hold me 

soobin: feed me love, its perfect and you know it

soobin: follow you in circles and no, that is not a joke, babe-y

hyuka: BABEY?

hyuka: ayyye taheyun

hyuka: my babey

taehyun: taheyun

hyuka: ,’:)

hyuka: who wants to play among us

yeonjun: no one

hyuka: .

hyuka: yeonjam sus vote him out

beomgyu: YEONJAM SOREAD THEM CHEEKS

yeonjun: STOP

taehyun: me tryna eat some toast w jam rn

hyuka: what kinda jam?

hyuka: i like grape :>

taehyun: its

yeonjun: dont

taehyun: yeonjam flavored

yeonjun: gah

yeonjun: i should have NEVER allowed you and kai to date

yeonjun: u used to be normal

taehyun: thats a damn lie and u know it 

taehyun: wdym ALLOWED us to date

taehyun: tyunning is CHAOTIC and CANNOT be stopped we would have DATED ANYWAY

hyuka: we have been ~practically~ dating since last year

taehyun: uh

taehyun: not to put this in the gc but No we havent been

taehyun: we have been dating since ~yesterday~

hyuka: things have been ~admittedly weird~ since last year

taehyun: that doesnt mean we ~have been~ dating

hyuka: f

beomgyu: but HEY yall r dating now!

beomgyu: SO I MADE THE AMONG US GAME UHHHHHH WANNA JOIN AND NT TALK ABT THIS ANYMORE

taehyun: sorry not in the mood to play

taehyun: will be making more toast

hyuka: lol

yeonjun: WHAT HAPPENED

hyuka: i dont know

beomgyu: UM

beomgyu: so are we not playing among us

beomgyu: wait no bc yall were JUST so happy abt cuddlign what the fuck

**+++**

gyu: what in the heckfuck

hyunnie: not in the mood to talk about it

gyu: but 👉👈

gyu: pls dont dump kai :( 

hyunnie: hyung im not going to dump kai over one little argument 

hyunnie: im sorry we talked like that in the gc

hyunnie: we shouldnt have bc youre not involved 

hyunnie: so i dont want to talk about it

hyunnie: ill figure it out myself

gyu: taehyun youre clearly upset about something and No Offense but youre not dealing with it on your own very well

gyu: is this about what u said yesterday?

gyu: about panicking when u and kai first kissed bc u weren’t necessarily ready to be out

gyu: even if it was just kai who knew

hyunnie: yes

hyunnie: *long dramatic sigh*

gyu: thanks for narration 

hyunnie: yw

hyunnie: when he kissed me it was kind of audden

hyunnie: like he asked first ofc but i remember there was nothing to imply i Was waiting for it (cus i. lowkey was. the lowest of keys. the hueningkai x y/n part of my brain)

gyu: nawt the y/n

hyunnie: but i freaked out a little like “is it that obvious im gay?”

hyunnie: and then i worried how moa / u guys / literally anyone thought of me

gyu: ah

hyunnie: i would on and off push kai away

hyunnie: like

hyunnie: i liked him

hyunnie: but i would randomly block him out

gyu: and u dont feel comfortable considering that ‘practically dating’

hyunnie: i feel sosososo guilty about how i treated him then

Hyunnie: a lot bc he was so . nice

hyunnie: i would push him away and then be so clingy and then we would kiss and then i was ignore him and then we would kiss and then i would cry and then we would hang out all day and then i would push him away again

hyunnie: like i wasnt in a good place

hyunnie: but he knew that

hyunnie: and kai was so fucking patient with me

gyu: bc he cares abt u :(

hyunnie: its just not fair to think of all the shit i put him thru as ‘practically dating’ like no i was an asshole

hyunnie: and i got so defensive abt it but i waas just taking it out on him and 

hyunnie: i was an *asshole* 

gyu: u had ur reasons

hyunnie: i was still an asshole

gyu: have u told kai this?

hyunnie: no not really..

hyunnie: its not easy to look at him and remind him of the shit we were going thru last year

gyu: that Literally everyone else was oblivious to

hyunnie: yall too invested in yeonbin

hyunnie: also i yk. was terrified of being Out

hyunnie: i know i need to tell him why i dont like to talk about before

hyunnie: but its hard

gyu: i get that

gyu: like i totally do

gyu: but u rly need to say how u feel

gyu: “i dont think how i was acting before should be comparable to our relationship now”

gyu: “i think i acted like a dick and that u deserve better than that and that we shouldnt think of that as a ‘start’ to our relationship”

hyunnie: i cant even look him in the eyes when its brought up

hyunnie: the other day when i was like

hyunnie: “haha u can give me a kiss gn”

hyunnie: he was With me. Like in our room

hyunnie: and kai was like

hyunnie: “r u playing me rn”

hyunnie: and then i said no

hyunnie: and asked for a kiss 

hyunnie: and i felt Better bc yeonjun hyung is out and like. yall are cool. like i never thougjt u guys would be homophobic or smth but like

hyunnie: idk i was always Scared

gyu: homophobia in practice and in theory are different 

gyu: homophobia to the gay guy you vaugely know isnt always the same as homophobia to the person youve known for years

gyu: the first kind is. people can be MEAN. they can be fuckinf awful and bitchy and say shitty things

gyu: homophobia to someone youve known X many years is like You Cant Not Be Cool With It But Youre Not

gyu: and it can also be vice versa

gyu: so ots impossible to know until youve said it

gyu: like i dont blame you yk

gyu: i could have just as easily been totally *fine* with ~insert random gay person we know~ but you tell me you have a crush on kai and im like wtf the fuck

hyunnie: u kno so much abt this r u 

hyunnie: yk

hyunnie: *dainty wrist* 

gyu: ;)

gyu: anyway

hyunnie: yeah like

hyunnie: he kissed me and i felt Better this time 

hyunnie: ao i asked him if we could figure it out

hyunnie: and

hyunnie: kai lied to yall

gyu: oop

gyu: do tell

hyunnie: he didnt fall asleep

hyunnie: he sais “so when we kissed the first time?”

hyunnie: ans then kai asked “did that actually mean something?”

hyunnie: hyung i just felt so guilty bc of how i was

hyunnie: i made him fucking think i didnt want him

hyunnie: i want kai so badly it hurts i care about him so much i cant breathe

hyunnie: i started crying and he just

hyunnie: kai just said we can talk abt it in the morning

hyunnie: i dont fucking deserve him

gyu: omg tae nooooo no pls dont say that

gyu: you seemed so happy telling us

hyunnie: if i could i would stand from the rooftops and tell the world how much i care about huening kai

hyunnie: but im a fuckinf coward

hyunnie: yk what it was SO fucked up of me to still kiss him all those times when i let it mean fucking nothing 

hyunnie: i wanted to pour myself into those kisses, i wanted him to feel like he could touch the stars

hyunnie: ive really been so enamored by him since we met and i wanted him to feel like that too

hyunnie: but i just hurt him

gyu: hyun, i will agree that this push and pull you did with huening might have been difficult on and hurt you both

gyu: but youre changing from that? youre trying to anyway

gyu: did you guys not discuss this the other day when you Got together? My Dude 

hyunnie: kind of ? 

hyunnie: kai said a little bit about how he’s been waiting for us to have this conversation for a long time and i tensed up and got very visibly uncomfortable 

hyunnie: so he started talking about smth else.. 

hyunnie: i was stringing him along 

hyunnie: i am an Asshole

gyu: as much as i want to give u advice that will fix everything the only thing i can really tell you to do is to talk to kai 

gyu: this is something that has to happen between the two of you okay 

hyunnie: okay..

**+++**

hyunhyun: hey can we talk

hyunhyun: in our room

hyunhyun: please 

babydoll: oh

babydoll: yes ofc ill be right there

hyunhyun: ok thank you

hyunhyun: kai 

babydoll: yeah? 

hyunhyun: i really really like you

hyunhyun: like so much

hyunhyun: i think i want to just talk about

hyunhyun: all that stuff?

hyunhyun: and im just telling you now that like

hyunhyun: i might get a little upset with myself and i might be sad but i really think we need to talk about this

hyunhyun: dont let us avoid this for my sake

babydoll: okay taehyun

babydoll: and hyunnie? 

hyunhyun: yeah?

babydoll: i really really really like you too 

**+++**

beomgyu: me just drawing a dolphin on a notebook i found with soobin hyungs shit 

beomgyu: da da da da 

soobin: what

beomgyu: this notebook

beomgyu: it has like an anime girl on it 

beomgyu: bruh is this sailor moon 

soobin: maybe 

soobin: i like strong women 

beomgyu: fucking respect 

soobin: is the dolphin good

beomgyu: so good 

beomgyu: im an artist 

beomgyu: who fucking moonlights as a therapist now i guess

soobin: oh? 

beomgyu: nothing. gay people suck im homophobic 

taehyun: u know this is what i was afraid of 

taehyun: my therapist telling me ‘homophobic beomgyu isnt real he cant hurt u’ 

taehyun: meanwhile, homophobic beomgyu

beomgyu: im your therapist

taehyun: omg this is even worse

beomgyu: am i POSSIBLY attracted to men? yes. am i homophobic? also yes. we exist.

soobin: i feel like u didnt want to add that possibly in 

beomgyu: we working on that 

beomgyu: man sumtimes men have rights

yeonjun: no we most certainly fucking dont 

yeonjun: i hate all men men r stupid and i am going to fuck a girl 

hyuka: lmaoooo hyung thinks he knows how to have sex with a girl

yeonjun: ofc i know how to have sex with a girl

yeonjun: u take her hand and hold it in urs

hyuka: das how u make babies

yeonjun: oh shit

beomgyu: yeonjun hyung got 3 kids all named yeonjam

yeonjun: WHERE IS THIS YEONJAM AGENDA COMING FROM

taehyun: edibles i guess

yeonjun: they were good edibles 

yeonjun: had me On My Ass

yeonjun: i think i sat on a rock

yeonjun: a rock is currently in my ass

beomgyu: not the only thing in ur ass

yeonjun: i literally walked into that one 

beomgyu: u did 

beomgyu: the

beomgyu: wait i must leave

yeonjun: D: 

**+++**

gyu: soooo how did it gooooo

hyunnie: did you have sex with jjunie hyung? 

gyu: we r not talk abt that rn

gyu: HOW DID IT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

hyunnie: the

hyunnie: fine 

hyunnie: i texted kai beforehand and asked him to not let us avoid this talk anymore

hyunnie: and then we were in our room

hyunnie: chatting a bit abt lil things and then i just said ‘i wasnt nice to you last year, and for a lot of this year’ 

hyunnie: and i told him i didn’t think i deserve to date him

gyu: taehyun :( 

hyunnie: and kai agreed that he felt really pushed away

hyunnie: but then randomly felt validated and wanted

hyunnie: kai told me it was difficult to gauge what was supposed to be happening 

hyunnie: and that he wasnt sure if he had a ‘right’ to be upset

hyunnie: bc we never specified if we really had anything going on 

hyunnie: we talked a lot abt how we both felt then

hyunnie: i cried a lot 

gyu: im sorry :( 

gyu: what else happened?

hyunnie: i told kai why i got so upset in the gc and apologized for spewing that shit in front of your guys

hyunnie: and he held me for a really long time

hyunnie: and we kissed a lil :( 

hyunnie: :(((

gyu: is everything okay now?

hyunnie: its hard to say if its everything but

hyunnie: its better 

gyu: im glad

hyunnie: yeah :) 

hyunnie: ok anyway did you fuck yeonjun hyung

gyu: bro

gyu: we did not have sex but ,’:)

gyu: we stoned smooched which doesnt count

gyu: he toooooold me smth and i already kiiiiiiinda guessed it was just for funsies so im not sweating it 

gyu: no i cant tell u what he told me

hyunnie: yeah i was bouta ask

hyunnie: anyway 

hyunnie: we hav dance rehearsal tmrw @ SIX in the AM 

hyunnie: so i am going 2 shower and brush my teeth and curl up next to mr huening kai in his bed and kiss him until i fall asleep

gyu: u are just living the life arent u

hyunnie: i am i am so spoiled 

gyu: frm daddy ningning 

hyunnie: .

hyunnie: sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall should have seen my face as i added this angst i rly sat here like >:)
> 
> anyway yall seeing the parallels of lgbtxt coming to terms w sexuality and shit


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungoo hyung: 🐬 
> 
> jungoo hyung: soob
> 
> soobin: 🐬 
> 
> yeonjun: is this a thing now
> 
> jungoo hyung: yes
> 
> jungoo hyung: soobin is my new best friend we went ‘da da’ together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jungkook calls txt messy wnd tbh... yeah

beomgyu: YALL

beomgyu: I KUST WITNESSED SMTH BEAUTIFUL

soobin: pls

beomgyu: SOOBIN HYUNG SHOWING JUNGKOOK HYUNG THE DOLPHIN DANCEHEJDJDDHE

beomgyu: HYUGN THAT DANCE IS SO PAINFULLT FUCKING SIMPLE HE JUST WANTED 2 VIBE WITH U

soobin: PLS

beomgyu: i can hear taehyun crying

taehyun: shhh

taehyun: feel like pure shit just want jungkook hyung to look in my direction </3

hyuka: babe

taehyun: did u

taehyun: jus call me babe

hyuka: im twying it out

yeonjun: TWYING

hyuka: :>

taehyun: i like it :>

taehyun: still want jk hyung to breathe near me

  
  


beomgyu has added jungoo hyung to the chat

  
  


jungoo hyung: yo

jungoo hyung: 🐬 

jungoo hyung: get it

jungoo hyung: soob?

soobin: ..🐬 

jungoo hyung: :D

taehyun: beomgyu hyung i literally fucking hate u

jungoo hyung: D:

hyuka: im crying y is your name ‘jungoo hyung’

jungoo hyung: beomgyu has me saved as fucking what

beomgyu: aw shit boys ive been foujd out

beomgyu: PLS i see army call u thst

jungoo hyung: army only 

jungoo hyung: n u fucking TAKE MT ARMY JICKNAME

hyuka: jickname

jungoo hyung: ..come on man..

jungoo hyung: anyway

jungoo hyung: how tf are u guys what have i missed

taehyun: i

taehyun: am gay

taehyun: btw

taehyun: gettin comfy Telling Ppl

jungoo hyung: oh shit boy

jungoo hyung: congrats on coming out i luv u

jungoo hyung: u lmk if anyone ever says anything 2 u i am the protector of the lgbt

soobin: this is so nice

yeonjun: the lgbtxt

jungoo hyung: i love that

yeonjun: im bi btw

jungoo hyung: thats hot

yeonjun: what

jungoo hyung: nothing

hyuka: im UH

hyuka: babe am i allowed to tell him

taehyun: callinf me babe gave it away

taehyun: but yes

hyuka: i could have been talking to yeonjun hyung

hyuka: im dwording taehyung

hyuka: NT

hyuka: FUCK

hyuka: FUCUFCK NO WRONG FUCKIGN

hyuka: SHIT

hyuka: TAEHYUN*** MY BABEY

jungoo hyung: ya jimin hyung wuld have stabbed u

jungoo hyung: congratulations tho 

jungoo hyung: just gna let u guys know we accidentally call taehyung hyung ‘taehyun’ all the time

jungoo hyung: i wuz like ‘taehyun hyung’ n i got clowned for 2 days

taehyun: :0

jungoo hyung: thats why i kept running away from u in the halls cus if one of MY hyungs was arnd then oh boy i got CLOWNED

taehyun: I THOUGHT U DIDNT LIKE ME HYUNG

jungoo hyung: WHAT NO WHY

taehyun: U RAN AWAY FROM ME?????

jungoo hyung: I WOULD WAVE FIRST

taehyun: u just confused me with that

taehyun: i was like does he hate me or what

taehyun: WDYM 2 DAYS THIS WENT ON FOR A MONTH

jungoo hyung: i was scared the jokes woule start again

soobin: omg

jungoo hyung: 🐬 

jungoo hyung: soob

soobin: 🐬 

yeonjun: is this a thing now

jungoo hyung: yes

jungoo hyung: soobin is my new best friend we went ‘da da’ together

hyuka: soobin hyung called u dada and u just went with it

jungoo hyung: omf

jungoo hyung: Kid

hyuka: :> ur in my domain now shit boy

taehyun: JDJDKDDJ????,!.!:?;:!?:;?:?/9274)3 dhdsp$:8;£?~£|+{{ HUENING KAI STOP THAT IS JEON JUNGKOOK 

hyuka: nvm my husband says i cant

taehyun: hubby hubby mmmm 

hyuka: he has a ringpop

yeonjun: ringpopping star

beomgyu: get the fuck out

jungoo hyung: hey

jungoo hyung: i like popping star

jungoo hyung: and ringpops

jungoo hyung: mmm ringpops

soobin: im making a bowl of cereal who wants sum

taehyun: bruh yes

hyuka: we say bruh instead of b*tch cus that is misogynistic and we love and support girls in this band

jungoo hyung: im tearing up wtf the babies r so good

jungoo hyung: i would like cereal 

hyuka: so u can call us the babies but soobin hyung cant call u dada

jungoo hyung: NO

soobin: das weird

jungoo hyung: my nicknames r babyboy and / or baby only

soobin: oh

beomgyu: nust tried to typr ‘soobin’ and i got sloobin so now im thinkint of 

beomgyu: slob on my knob like corn on the cob but its jk and soobin

yeonjun: i wanna make a fuckinf joke so BAD but i CANT

hyuka: HYUNG DONF

hyuka: REMEMBER LAST TIME

hyuka: JUNGOO HYUNG TELL US ABT YOUR CB

jungoo hyung: i k word the president of the americas in the mv

taehyun: wait rly

taehyun: cus im down

jungoo hyung: no omf 

jungoo hyung: i wish tho

hyuka: mood

soobin: tell jin hyunf i love him 

jungoo hyung: ok

soobin: zzWAIT

jungoo hyung: he wants to send avideo

jungoo hyung: im forewarding it now

soobin: im right next to u

jungoo hyung: shut up

jungoo hyung: 🐬 

soobin: 🐬 

jungoo hyung: soobin im gonan make us friendship bracelets

soobin: ok

soobin: can i have a dolphin charm on mine

jungoo hyung: FMD YES

yeonjun: add bunny charms 2

soobin: why

jungoo hyung: why

hyuka: yall fuckinf dumb

beomgyu: how r u supposed to know abt JUNGOO but not know abt the fact yall r considered bunny boys by ur respective fandoms

soobin: 🐰 

jungoo hyung: 🐰 

soobin: where us the video

jungoo hyung: still sending

yeonjun: how the fuck are you the richest idol in the world but your data is shit

  
  


jungoo hyung has sent a video

  
  


hyuka: U GOT A FUCKING FLYING HEARTTTTTTTT

jungoo hyung: yo rq

jungoo hyung: can i just say

jungoo hyung: when u guys were filming runaway 

jungoo hyung: i was bringing u panera bread to celebrate ur first cb

jungoo hyung: and yk since u told me thar taehyun and hyuka r dating

jungoo hyung: does thst mean i ACTUALLY saw yall kissinf or

taehyun: OMF

taehyun: U SAW WGAT

taehyun: HAHAHAAHA KAI IM PEEING

hyuka: babe stop that

hyuka: save that for the bedroom 🙄

hyuka: jk hyung did u rly see us k*ssing

jungoo hyung: FFF i think so

jungoo hyung: i was pulling up w panera and assorted teas

soonin: yes we remember the passion fruit papaya green tea

soobin: i fought beomgyu for it

beomgyu: he won

jungoo hyung: BT WHEN I ROUND THE CORNER

jungoo hyung: TAEHYUN WAS LEANINF AGAINST A WAL

jungoo hyung: n kai was holding his shoulders

jungoo hyung: AND IT LOOKED LIKE KAI WAS KISSING/PULLING BACK FRM KISSINF HIM

jungoo hyung: n i said to myself

jungoo hyung: ✨ this is none of my business ✨ and said nothing

taehyun: ty for that cus i ✨ had a crisis ✨ 

taehyun: me panicking cus kai knew i was gay oh god imagine if i knew jeon fucking jeongguk knew

taehyun: POV: your bts bias finds out your gay bc he saw u kissing your bandmate

jungoo hyung: more like

jungoo hyung: POV: your bts bias finds out youre gay but hes the protector of the lgbtxt so he just quietly studies the blade to slain all who question u

soobin: while U were off being GAY, JUNGKOOK HYUNG was studying THE BLADE

hyuka: i hate it here wheres yeonjun

yeonjun: ahem

hyuka: yeonjunnie hyung**

hyuka: i knew that would get your attention 

yeonjun: i have been looking at moa tweets abt the cb

yeonjun: moa crying bc crop tops and taehyun concept pics

hyuka: its me im moa

hyuka: babey when u posted that pic in a crop top 🥺 my heart went PLOOP

jungoo hyung: yall so cute n for what

jungoo hyung: tyunning ✨✨✨

jungoo hyung: omg when jimin hyung n taehyun hyung started going out i was like 16 and pretending to hate them sm 

jungoo hyung: i would see them looking at each other and pretend to stifle my VOMIT

jungoo hyung: shit taehyung**

taehyun: ya i was gonna say

hyuka: i was bouta say

hyuka: MY bts bias + my txt bias? excellent i love this

taehyun: babe park jimin is seven years older than me WHY are you trying to get him to catch a case

soobin: TCAP - kpop edition

beomgyu: why isnt anyone acknowledging that vmin is dating

jungoo hyung: what

jungoo hyung: SHIT

jungoo hyung: HANG ON

  
  


jungoo hyung has left the chat

  
  


yeonjun: um

yeonjun: so do we tell him that we already knew

beomgyu: U DID

taehyun: omg….

taehyun: the company christmas party…

beomgyu: i was

beomgyu: black out drunk

soobin: beomie i let you have 1 shot

hyuka: thats even less than i had

yeonjun: who the fuck let kai drink

beomgyu: me

beomgyu: yall think i didnt just steal a bottle of vodka and sit in the bathroom and cry

soobin: um

beomgyu: its not important WHY

beomgyu: i have a deep sadness within myself

yeonjun: do u need a hug

beomgyu: yes actually

yeonjun: ok

yeonjun: omw

soobin: hang on

  
  


soobin has added jungoo hyung to the chat

  
  


soobin: 🐬 

jungoo hyung: 🐬 

jungoo hyung: so apparently while i was comforting a drunk beomgyu in the bathroom at the christmas party jimin hyung and taehyung hyung told yall they were dating

jungoo hyung: apologies 

taehyun: the way none of us knew beomgyu was drunk and crying in the bathroom at the christmas party

taehyun: like

taehyun: r we bad friends

soobin: just a little bit

soobin: none of us knew U and kai had that whole *thing*

taehyun: kai and i making out in an empty office twice and then rm hyung walking in right after we stopped the first time wnd beinf like “whatcha doing”

jungoo hyung: omg

jungoo hyung: is that why hyung asked me ‘r the babies ok’

jungoo hyung: as i piggyback a still crying beomgyu 

taehyun: probably 

taehyun: in retrospect he probs saw us but at the time i was like ‘hey he wasnt in the room’

taehyun: we told him i lost my fucking contact and he was helping me look

hyuka: namjoon hyung being like “ok why are the lights off”

hyuka: and we’re sitting there sweaty and out of breath like ‘no reason’

jungoo hyung: lmaoooo

hyuka: he left & we went with him for abt 10 minutes and then ran away again

hyuka: i distinctly remember namjoon hyung turning around to say smth to me but taehyun n i r BOLTING

taehyun: kai kisses r nice

hyuka: :(

hyuka: so r urs :(

yeonjun: yk what

yeonjun: i think i give some good kisses

beomgyu: i mean

beomgyu: yeah

yeonjun: ty beomie 🙌 i require validation 

soobin: what

beomgyu: hah

beomgyu: nothing

soobin: no fr are you making a joke or something 

taehyun: FFF

taehyun: hyung Dont

beomgyu: uh

beomgyu: fuck 

soobin: have u and yeonjun kiss..?

jungoo hyung: yk i feel like i shouldnt be here for this

hyuka: hyung u have to believe me when i say we are just having such a tough week

jungoo hyung: s’okay happens to the best of us

jungoo hyung: like that time we made yoongi hyung meet a therapist whewww

soobin: beomgyu? seriously did yall hookup

yeonjun: what the fuck does it matter to you?

yeonjun: its nothing ok

yeonjun: soobin just drop it

jungoo hyung: omg

jungoo hyung: ✨ what’s happening ✨ 

soobin: apparently nothing

soobin: hyung u want yr cereal

jungoo hyung: i shud say no but

jungoo hyung: yes 🥺👉👈

yeonjun: i just find it funny that soobin is getting possessive over nothing 😂

hyuka: SHRIEK 

hyuka: this hyung claims 2 be lgbtxt but uses the crying laughing emoji

taehyun: hyung we get it ur straight 

yeonjun: no thats soobin

yeonjun: or yk

yeonjun: whatever

  
  


soobin has left the chat

jungoo hyung: um

hyuka: ok first

hyuka: jungkook hyung

jungoo hyung: hmm

hyuka: im so sorry u had to witness that

jungoo hyung: its oki

hyuka: secondly 

hyuka: YEONJUN hyung what the FUCK

taehyun: it feels like i fckin missed smth 

hyuka: BABEYYYY no one has told u yet 

taehyun: SJHSFKJ????

hyuka: it isn’t my place <333333

taehyun: fine <333333

hyuka: jjunie hyung PLEASE 

hyuka: what the fuck

yeonjun: listen

yeonjun: u have 

yeonjun: no idea how mad i am rn

yeonjun: and i really really really dont want to do anything else im going to regret 

yeonjun: add me back later 

beomgyu: bruh

yeonjun has left the chat 

jungoo hyung: im ✨scared✨ 

jungoo hyung: me thinking literally yesterday that tomorrow by together have such an endearing and sweet friendship & then i talk to yall for half an hour 

jungoo hyung: omg was it me

jungoo hyung: im so sorry if it was

hyuka: tisn’t ur fault 

hyuka: we have been having one helluva week

hyuka: i hate gay ppl 

taehyun: me too fuck homosexuals 

jungoo hyung: arent yall dating 

beomgyu: reminds me of that meme 

beomgyu: “that guy you just called gay? yeah. he is gay. so are you. he’s your boyfriend. how do you keep forgetting this”

taehyun: yeah

taehyun: i can say this freely rn cus neither of them will see this text later and altho i love them i HAVE to say this

taehyun: these TWO ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES 

hyuka: RT

hyuka: I LOVE HTEM BUT???/ FUCK OH MY GOD TALK OUT YOUR FEELINGS

taehyun: IDK WHATS EVEN GOING ON??? BUT SOOBIN HYUNG FCKING THE OTHER DAY CRYING ON MY LITERALY SHOULDER LIKE BRO. PLEASE/ UR MAKING ME SAD

beomgyu: jjunie hyung just took my edibles and we made out like it wasnt that bad

jungoo hyung: yall r

jungoo hyung: smth else 

jungoo hyung: like felt bc as ive already mentioned my hyungs started dating early on but whew

jungoo hyung: jeon jungkook, age 15, tryna drink a cola & jimin hyung asks for a sip and taehyung hyung POUTED?? FOR A SOLID HOUR ?? BC I SHARED MY STRAW W HIS CRUSH

jungoo hyung: i was dumb in love with namjoon hyung then too like dawg im not stepping on your shoes 

jungoo hyung: anyway if this is anything like vmin u got this shit for another year

taehyun: aw FUCK no

taehyun: beomgyu hyung STOP hoeing around 

beomgyu: if i want to stick my tongue down yeonjun hyungs throat i fuckign will

hyuka: listen ik thats a turn of phrase to mean ‘making out’ but literally ‘stick my tongue down ***’s throat’ is SUCH an alarming sentence 

jungoo hyung: yo lowkey im laughing at huening being the one to yell at everyone like aint u the maknae 

hyuka: sigh

jungoo hyung: again its *felt* 

jungoo hyung: da screaming matches and im just there twiddling my thumbs and then i make everyone shut the fuck up and yell back but with Logic 

hyuka: LITERALLY

hyuka: ur my new fave hyung 

taehyun: ahem

hyuka: ur not my hyung..

hyuka: 02soulmates 

taehyun: ya ik

taehyun: why u tryna steal my bts bias </3

jungoo hyung: bc he has taste 

taehyun: there it is

jungoo hyung: anyway ive been sitting in your dorms for ten minutes but soobin left the whole gd building WITH his cereal and idk where he is so

beomgyu: hes sitting in the hall eating his cereal 

beomgyu: we’re chilling 

beomgyu: froot loops gang shit 

jungoo hyung: interesting 

jungoo hyung: me just twiddling my god damn thumbs 

hyuka: hm

hyuka: can u like

hyuka: check on yeonjunnie hyung

hyuka: bc taehyun and i have TECHNICALLY been taking a break frm working on dis choreo for an hr & that break was supposed to be ten minutes

hyuka: plus i dont think he wants to see me rn :( 

jungoo hyung: i think hes just embarrassed 

jungoo hyung: but yes ofc 

jungoo hyung: just um

jungoo hyung: which room is his 

taehyun: eye

taehyun: down the hall 2nd on ur left

jungoo hyung: gotcha

hyuka: should i text soobinie hyung :( 

beomgyu: i mean

beomgyu: lowkey he and hv just been sitting here in silence while he eats hsi cereal like

beomgyu: considering he knows i made out with yeonjunnie hyung hes probs not a fan of me rn

beomgyu: but here i am 

taehyun: :o

taehyun: i feel weird ditching them 

hyuka: me 2 but u keep fucking up the dance bridge 

taehyun: u fuck its HARD

taehyun: this is like when you nonstop clowned me for being scared during new rules I WAS LIFTED SEVERAL TIMES 

hyuka: i love u

beomgyu: we got this itll be fine

taehyun: we need 6 members in txt so that we can trade off evenly during mental breakdowns 

hyuka: i hate that youre right hdfjkhsdkjfs

  
  


**+++**

  
  


beomie has added taehyun to the chat 

beomie has added kai to the chat 

beomie: oh noooooooooo

beomie: its been a Minute so ill assume ur done dancign and just being weird and hugging or smth

taehyun: yes… hugging 

taehyun: we hv

taehyun: been hugging 

taehyun: only hugging

beomie: disgusting 

beomie: anyway

beomie: fuck 

kai: wht happnened 

beomgyu: so hyung finished his cereal 

beomgyu: it was a Lorge bowl

beomgyu: and then he looks at me and he asks me if i made out with yeonjun hyung

beomgyu: and im like ,,,,,,,,,,, yes

kai: lawd

beomgyu: n then i explain like We Were High it was for fun n it wasnt a big deal

beomgyu: soob hyung is like ‘ook sure cool whatevr’

beomgyu: n then he asks if ik what happened

taehyun: WHAT HAPPENED

beomgyu: cant tell u <3

taehyun: </3 

beomgyu: bt i said yes and then he goes ‘was i wrong to be so upset to hear abt u two?’

beomgyu: n i asked why he was upset at all

beomgyu: and hes like ‘*shrug* idk its like. i feel like in the grand scheme of things none of what happened mattered. bc now hes hooking up w u and hes fine.’

beomgyu: to which i asked if he * * *

taehyun: bruh

beomgyu: IM SORRY I CANT TELL YOU BUT HDKDKDKDL FUCK

kai: s’ok

kai: if s**b*n ***** y**nj*n ? 

beomgyu: yeah

taehyun: i hate you both why add me to the chat

beomgyu: AND HE SAID ‘PROBABLY’

kai: FUCK

beomgyu: BT THEN HE WAS LIKE ‘’IM OGNNA GO ON A WALK BRB’

beomgyu: hoe left his cereal bowl in the hall and left the building 

beomgyu: so i took his bowl inside and washed it and w/e 

beomgyu: i go to check on yeonjjunie hyung,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

taehyun: oh?

kai: i feel like this wont end well

beomgyu: bruh why yeonjun hyung k*ss*ng jk hyung 

taehyun: MON PETITE BIAS???????????????????

taehyun: IL A FAIT QUOI

taehyun: si je ne sortais pas avec kai,,, je sortirais avec,,, jjk

taehyun: kai dont google translate that

kai: babey speak frenchy to me

kai: why

kai: TAEHYUNG

kai: FUCK

kai: TAEHYUN**

taehyun: tu es mon soleil et ma lune, hueningie :( 

beomgyu: i want to know where the french is coming from

taehyun: bored and found a french-korean translate book so ive been Reading

beomgyu: ANYWAY

beomgyu: IVE JUST BEEN WITNESSING NONSENSE

beomgyu: THEY JUMPED THE FUCK APART AND JUNGKOOK HYUNG LOOKED SO EMBARRASSESDSKFJDSFDLS PLEASE 

kai: CHOI YEONJUN PULLING HOES

kai: BUT JUNGKOOK OF BTS IS THE HOES 

taehyun: PLEASE WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN RIGHT BEFORE OUR COMEBACKDJKLFKDLFD

kai: to TEST us 

kai: if we survive this we become 4th gen it boys

beomgyu: yo tbh im sad

kai: that our career is on the brink? me too

beomgyu: nah dawg

beomgyu: bout like

beomgyu: y**nj*n hy*ng

taehyun: oh?

beomgyu: haha

beomgyu: idk

beomgyu: he told me ‘yo sorry bout that im in l*ve with soobin’

beomgyu: n like idk i was like ‘ok cool’ bc

beomgyu: its Soobin Hyung yk i saw that shit coming

kai: but jk hyung was out of nowhere

beomgyu: ya likw

beomgyu: idk im fine ig

beomgyu: i dont

beomgyu: LIKE yeonjun hyung

beomgyu: ig

beomgyu: idk

beomgyu: ANYWAY

kai: ok hyung :(

kai: im gna msg soobin

**+++**

  
  


huening: hyungie

huening: how are you

soobinie hyung: im fine

huening: r u tho

soobinie hyung: im lost

soobinie hyung: and im so mad and confused and sad

soobinie hyung: hyuka ibdont know what im eoign

huening: ur lost? 

huening: can u tell me what u see

soobinie hyung: i dontbjnow

soobinie hyung: i see an ad for out cb HAH

soobinie hyung: im esting ramen rn 

soobinie hyung: im so scared someone wikk see me and see me crying and theyll ask wnd i just

soobinie hyung: omg what am i doing im the leader i need to get it together

huening: being the leader doesnt excuse you from feeling confused and asking for help

soobinie hyung: i had zero right to be so upset

soobinie hyung: i fuckign

soobinie hyung: i like yeonjun and i want to kiss him wnd i want to hold him bit iZcant

soobinie hyung: i can never want that tuciifj

huening: yes u can

huening: ur allowed to want these things

huening: i know its hard to swallow but youre allowed to want him

huening: u can want a man

soobinie hyung: it just

soobinie hyung: feels wrong

soobinie hyung: fick im sorry i knwo i shouldnt daybthat bc ur daying a guy but tuckfufkufkcufkc

soobinie hyung: im just not supposee to beejrjdbrnrnr

huening: its okay

huening: ur working through smth

huening: do u see anything else that might tell me where u are

soobinie hyung: a bookstore 

soobinie hyung: called ‘beyond the page’

huening: ok im googling directions

huening: hang tight im otw

soobinie hyung: im so sorry

soobinie hyung: im sosorry kai

huening: its okay

huening: ill be there in like 15 

huening: just wait in that store

soobinie hyung: okay

**+++**

beomgyu: it hasbbeen

beomgyu: 3 hrs

taehyun: my boyfriend isbdead

taehyun: kai imu

jungoo hyung: yo beomie

beomgyu: hm

jungoo hyung: sorry abt earlier

jungoo hyung: w yeonjun

jungoo hyung: he just kinda *did it* and i like

jungoo hyung: am weak for pretty boys

beomgyu: dw abt ut 

beomgyu: om just vibinf currently 

hyuka: im not dead

taehyun: WHERE HAVE U BEEN

hyuka: H

hyuka: SOOBIN HYUNG WAS LOST SO I WENT TO FIND HIM AND THEN HE STARTED CRYINF AND IT WAS SO SCARY BC I FUCKING THINK A MOA WAS THERE WND I GOT HIM TF OUT OF THERE WND WE GOT BOBA AND JUST SAT IN SILENCE AND HES JUST BEEN SO SAD AND SO QUIET FOR AWHILE LIKE HYUNG PLS

taehyun: omf

taehyun: wya now

taehyun: cus yeonjun hyung has been asking me wya

taehyun: both of u

taehyun: n i was like ‘idk’

taehyun: so

hyuka: we are coming up the stairs now

hyuka: pls do not say anything to soobin hes just going to bed just leave him be

jungoo hyung: ive been at my apartment for the last hr

jungoo hyung: highkey after beomie saw yeonjun and i, yeonjun just cried for like ten minutes and Chatted to me

jungoo hyung: and let me just say

jungoo hyung: yall messy

kai: sigh

kai: we know

jungoo hyung: i added to that sorry

jungoo hyung: yeonjun hot im sorry

kai: Stop Talking Hyung

jungoo hyung: im gna go eat sum noodles 

  
  


jungoo hyung left the chat

  
  


kai: sigh 

kai: again

taehyun: im gonna text yeonjun hyung

beomgyu: ohhh

beomgyu: get ittt

  
  


**+++**

  
  


tae: hyung

jjunie: have u found kai and soobin?

tae: yes

tae: they were out for a bit

tae: theyre both otw in but kai has asked us to not bother hyung for a bit

tae: hes decompressing 

jjunie: i know what i did was wrong

jjunie: i know i know im sorry okay i just

jjunie: fuck

jjunie: he has no fuckinf right to get posessive over what i chose to do if hes going to reject me

jjunie: and that just

jjunie: seriously got to me

tae: i see that

tae: dont know what happened tho

tae: what happened w hyung?

tae: all the hyungs

jjunie: hooked up w soobin wnd sucked his dick

jjunie: he told me hes straight and broke my heart 

jjunie: got sad ans high w beomgyu

jjunie: made out with jungkook hyung

tae: lawd

tae: just

jjunie: im a slut i know 

tae: no

tae: we dont talk like that what u choose to do with your body is your decision 

tae: i dont agree with you making these choices in order to feel better abt soobin hyung

tae: but like

tae: kissing two people doesnt make you a slut

jjunie: sure

jjunie: ive ruined so much of this with soobin there’s absolutely no chance i can fix this

jjunie: ive fucking outted him like three times now bc i cant keep my mouth shut

jjunie: im such a piece of shit oh my god

tae: u need

tae: to fucking

tae: talk to soobin hyung

tae: LAWD

jjunie: u and kai think alike

tae: its called common fucking sense

  
  


**+++**

beomgyu: me jus tryna

beomgyu: stream left&right 

beomgyu: god i want jeonghan to step on me

taehyun: h

taehyun: be horny somewhere else

beomgyu: can we pls normalize beinf horny

taehyun: kai and i are horny in the privacy of our bedroom

beomgyu: excuse me

hyuka: hes kidding

hyuka: i think i touched taehyuns thigh once and he went into post orgasm comatose 

taehyun: SHHSDJ SHUTUP

hyuka: me looking at taehyun for too long and suddenly he nuts

taehyun: HAHAHAHAH

beomgyu: the way i didnt need to know this

beomgyu: where is everyone— we never added them back

taehyun: fjdkd 

  
  


taehyun has added soobin to the chat

taehyun has added yeonjun to the chat

  
  


taehyun: soob sleeping

taehyun: yeonjun makinf a sandwich

taehyun: im sleeping

hyuka: omw baby :D

taehyun: ^3^

yeonjun: STIFLES MY VOMIT

beomgyu: HAHAHAHAH


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeonjun: cat & dog flashbacks  
> yeonjun: i think that song is so Sexc and we did so well but if i reread those lyrics too closely my fight or flight response is triggered 
> 
> beomgyu: i was suggesting tyunning are into pet play but sure
> 
> hyuka: shut up we do ABO dynamics 
> 
> taehyun: FHSJS STOP THEYLL BELIEVE YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know what i didnt need?? writing this fic to realize i bias taehyun & majorly ship tyunning. before tbis i was a yeonbin stan i HATE it here

taehyun: just saw moa on weverse say that kai & i having similar teasers was gay

taehyun: if only they knew

hyuka: imagine……..

hyuka: imagine if 11 y/o me knew that vmin was real

beomgyu: hush

beomgyu: does this mean soobin hyung & i having similar teasers is gay too

hyuka: probably 

beomgyu: not even the hyung im dtf 🙄🙄

taehyun: oop

beomgyu: wait

  
  


beomgyu has removed yeonjun from the chat

  
  


beomgyu: so he cant READ THAT

  
  


beomgyu has added yeonjun to the chat

  
  


beomgyu: so moa think tyunning gay

taehyun: yes

taehyun: tyunning gay

hyuka: taehyun

taehyun: yes

hyuka: did u know

taehyun: what

hyuka: youre so hot

taehyun: omf

taehyun: go on

taehyun: inflate my ego i hate myself 

hyuka: sorry i was watchinf puma mv and youre </3 so hot </3 it hurts </3 i cant believe im dating you </3

taehyun: omg

taehyun: this was unexpected im gonna cry

beomgyu: what am i witnessing

yeonjun: tyunning gay 

yeonjun: whipped hueningkai 

beomgyu: pls

hyuka: no hes right and it should be said

hyuka: i am Whipped for Kang Taehyun

hyuka: prettiest man alive

taehyun: KAI im going to literally bite you STOP IT

taehyun: BARK BARK GRRR RUFF

beomgyu: what the fuck

hyuka: GRRR SNARL BARK BARK RUFF RUFF GRRR

beomgyu: oh its a thing

yeonjun: cat & dog flashbacks

yeonjun: i think that song is so Sexc and we did so well but if i reread those lyrics too closely my fight or flight response is triggered 

beomgyu: i was suggesting tyunning are into pet play but sure

hyuka: shut up we do ABO dynamics 

taehyun: FHSJS STOP THEYLL BELIEVE YOU

taehyun: ALPHA HUENINGKAI please FUCK ME with you GIANT MONSTER KNOT

hyuka: OMEGA TYUN…. URE COVERED IN SLICK

taehyun: ALPHA IM GOING INTO HEAT

hyuka: YOURE TRIGGERING MY RUT

taehyun: GRRR BARK SNARL

hyuka: BARK BARK GRR BARK

soobin: yk what you know too much about this to act like its just a joke

hyuka: HYUNG STOP

hyuka: ITS NOT MY FAULT I FOUND MOAS SHARINF ABO FICS ON WEVERSE

soobin: WHAT

hyuka: THEY DIDNT HIDE THEM FROM THE ARTISRJTNTJF

hyuka: I WENT TO REPLY TO MOAS ONCE ANS I SAW THEM

hyuka: AND I…. DIDNT ANSWER MOAS THST DAY

taehyun: me minding my business and then kai is linking me written sex scenes between us like ‘haha how crazy moas write this stuff haha wild’

taehyun: like shut up you horny bastard 

taehyun: idk what was worse the fact i was either always the omega or the fact kai tried to play it off as ‘haha arent these silly???’

hyuka: can we please normalize being horny

hyuka: not that

hyuka: huening kai/kang taehyun, alpha hueningkai, omega kang taehyun, knotting, omega in heat, pups, friends to lovers, first time, anal fisting

hyuka: got me horny

beomgyu: ANAL FISTING.

yeonjun: yk when i say this

yeonjun: i mean this in total seriousness 

yeonjun: please die

soobin: kais a freak on dl

beomgyu: WERENT YALL THE ONES YESTERDAY SAYING ‘WE KEEP IT IN THE BEDROOM’

beomgyu: wait

beomgyu: HAVE TOU FUYS HAD SEX

taehyun: we’ve been dating less than a week 

yeonjun: that doesnt answer the question 

taehyun: NO WE HAVENT

taehyun: KAI LITERALLY TOUCHED MY LEG THE OTHER DAY WHILE WE KISSED AND I COULDNT LOOK AT HIM FOR AN HOUR

hyuka: it was actually rly cute

hyuka: so shy :( tyun

taehyun: I DO NOT BODE WELL WITH SENSUAL THINGS

taehyun: kai pls :(

soobin: YOURE LITERALLY

soobin: IN THE GROUP CHAT

soobin: TALKING LIKE

soobin: FUCK ME WITH YOUR KNOT?? PACK IT UP TYUNNING 

hyuka: and the day hyunnie is pregnant with my pups, then what?

taehyun: ok now its weird

hyuka: agreed i should have stopped 

beomgyu: well what do we do if taehyun gets pregnant with kais pups

taehyun: you

taehyun: you do realize

taehyun: you do realize im not actually capable of having children

beomgyu: or SO WE THINK

taehyun: hyung im gonna hit you really really hard

soobin: oo i saw that coming

hyuka: ooo taehyun when u get like this it makes my meat suit all dewy

taehyun: m

yeonjun: whether that ‘m’ is smth good or smth bad im horrified either way

taehyun: im not even sure what it means 😔 

taehyun: dewy kai 😔

taehyun: nah dat was weird

hyuka: i liked it

taehyun: :>

beomgyu: i knew the moment u told us yall were dating i would never know peace again

beomgyu: the day yall start having sex im going solo

yeonjun: no :(

  
  


**+++**

  
  


beomgyu: sorry just had to say this

beomgyu: FUCK

kai: poor soul

beomgyu: no one can show me any basic human kindness otherwise i will propose

beomgyu: but K*SS*NG HOT YEONJUN? FUCK

taehyun: poor soul,,

kai: save him

  
  


**+++**

  
  


beomgyu: fine ill stay 🙄 tyunning abstinent

taehyun: sure

hyuka: ok

beomgyu: thanks

yeonjun: yall some1 tell moa to stop makinf fun of my teaser

hyuka: yeehaw

hyuka: ride em cowboy

beomgyu: yeonjun hyung punk rock cowboy of my dreams otw to get me on his motorcycle and overthrow the government 

yeonjun: im gonna cry stop it

hyuka: cant spell ‘gay cowboy’ w/o ‘yeonjun’

yeonjun: um

yeonjun: but u can

taehyun: u also cant spell go fuck yourself without fuck you

taehyun: no one is allowed to correct my boyfriend on anything ever

taehyun: kai is perfect and smart

hyuka: now IM gonna cry 

hyuka: i wuv uuuuuu

taehyun: i wuv u more

hyuka: ^3^ babey

beomgyu: bangs head on table

hyuka: hey thats my thing

hyuka: HEY TAEHYUN

taehyun: WHAT

hyuka: U WERE TALKIN ABT NEW RULES YESTERDAY???

hyuka: SAYIN HOW U WERE SCARED U WOULD FALL

hyuka: I WAS HOLDING U

hyuka: I WOULD NEVER DROP YOU

hyuka: IM NEVER GONNA LET U DOWN

hyuka: NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT U

hyuka: NEVER SAY GOODBYE

hyuka: NEVER MAKE YOU CRY

hyuka: NEVER TELL A LIE

hyuka: OR HURT U

taehyun: bruh im scared of heights

taehyun: i think i pee’d myself the first time u did the lift

hyuka: is that why yr short

soobin: i thought u felt damp

soobin: nah that wasnt funny

taehyun: im gonna Bite you kai

taehyun: hyung..

hyuka: bite me

hyuka: BARK BARK

taehyun: GRRR SNARL

yeonjun: for the Love of god

  
  


**+++**

  
  


huening: YO

soobin hyung: yo

huening: r u feeling better??

huening: yr surprisingly more chill in the gc than i expected

huening: but then again u always are after Bullshit so

soobin hyung: i cope by pretending nothing is wrong 

huening: that

huening: sounds unhealthy

soobin hyung: is it tho

huening: denial aint jus a river in utah

soobin hyung: isnt that frm icarly

huening: maybe

huening: tyun said jjunie hyung wuz saying a lot of stuff ab feeling bad yesterday 

huening: i wanted to ask

huening: how do u feel ab like

huening: everyone knowing?

soobin hyung: i mean

soobin hyung: beom came up to me this morning and was going On abt how he felt bad and sorry abt kissinf hyung n that he never meant to upset me

soobin hyung: he proceeded to tell me jungkook hyung knows

soobin hyung: did he and hyung kiss ?

huening: me thinks yeonjunnie hyung copes with physical affection for personal validation 

soobin hyung: oo probs

soobin hyung: lile im just

soobin hyung: tired. i'm so tired. 

soobin hyung: i dont know if i want to be with him after this

soobin hyung: if that was ever a real option

soobin hyung: tbh

soobin hyung: yeonjun hyung always felt out of reach

soobin hyung: when we hooked up it felt like . h

soobin hyung: it felt good to some degree but nothing about it felt permanent 

soobin hyung: and him outing me to u guys

soobin hyung: i know that it was eventually going to be revealed bc its like

soobin hyung: within the group?? if u and taehyun werent more ~put together~ yall would have probs slipped up and said smth

huening: probs

soobin hyung: and like ?? him wanting to talk it out w people i get that. its rly bad and messy and stupid and we’re kind of in shit rn

soobin hyung: i dont feel so much betrayed as i just feel

soobin hyung: stupid i guess 

huening: bur u shouldnt

huening: he outed u!!!! thsts fucked up!!!!

huening: whether it was ‘inevitable’ or not its WRONG

soobin hyung: i definitely dont feel good about it

huening: it was wrong of him to do it :( u can say it 

soobin hyung: i guess it did hurt me

soobin hyung: it was wrong of him..

huening: u need to FUCKINF TALK TO YEONJUN HYUNGGGGGG

huening: AHHHH

soobin hyung: ik we’re frustrating u

soobin hyung: im sorry

huening: sm within the week

huening: bruh like cb season kills me for various reasons

huening: ur a little frustrating but ik its difficult to deal with 

huening: but fr just. text ?? at the very least

soobin hyung: composing a text rn

huening: dealing with your emotions healthily is so sexc of u

soobin hyung: im ab to send it

huening: omf yes 

huening: slay

  
  


**+++**

  
  


soobin: 1 time namjoon hyung texted me smth and he sent me a txt meme 

hyuka: hyung.

taehyun: which one

soobin: waeng

beomgyu: ...no

soobin: im sorry

hyuka: yo hyung

soobin: hm :)

hyuka: anything else u wanna share

hyuka: other than bts hyunfs usinf outdated memes

soobin: nah

hyuka: eye

beomgyu: welp

beomgyu: stream homerun by svt

soobin: make me

beomgyu: Stream Home Run By Seventeen Hyung

beomgyu: do it or i will march mt flat ass over to pledis and tell Choi Seungcheol u hate him

soobin: ih my god

soobin: stop

beomgyu: :>

beomgyu: ooo u wanna stream svt so bad

beomgyu: ooo u wanna kiss me so bad

soobin: eye

beomgyu: jokez

yeonjun: YALL STOP I JUST WEN T TO BG THR MAKNAES TO GET WAFFLES W ME N TAEHYUN EAS BITING KAI

yeonjun: LIKE ON THE NECK????;?;$;$; BRUH

yeonjun: I AM DISGUSTE

soobin: biting…….

beomgyu: omg

beomgyu: like sexc bite or sngry bite

yeonjun: I DONT KKEOWDNDJ

yeonjun: BOTH??? MAYBE BOTH

yeonjun: YUCK

beomgyu: dont u have a biting kink tho

yeonjun: yes

yeonjun: but I DONT WANT TO SEE TYUNNING BITING EACH OTHER

beomgyu: hyung no offense but why are so surprised they say to each other like once a day ‘im gonna bite you’ 

taehyun: i woke up this morning and chose violence

taehyun: we r not explaining ourselves

hyuka: man i told him that he was pretty and he started to kiss me and then he fucking bit my neck and licked the ssme spot snd just

hyuka: m

taehyun: omg

taehyun: kai i JUST said

hyuka: I CHOSE TO EXPLAIN OUR NONSENSE

hyuka: U BIT ME??? ON THE N E C K

hyuka: THERES????

hyuka: A MARK?????

hyuka: COMEBACK ON THE HORIZON TYUN

beomgyu: omg what do u tell the stylists

taehyun: the truth

taehyun: if we want to DIE

taehyun: ur neck looked tasty

hyuka: u rly had to lick it too

taehyun: yummy :)

yeonjun: STIFLES MY VOMIT

hyuka: i just want to kiss my boyfriend all day for hours

beomgyu: ew

taehyun: kai :( ❤️

hyuka: omg wait no im mad now stop

beomgyu: fuq wait

taehyun: h

hyuka: WHY DIDNT WE START DATING LAST CB

taehyun: cus i have issues

hyuka: RED HAIR TYUN…

hyuka: RED HAIR TYUN WAS SO…. OH

hyuka: I HAD DREAMS ABT RED HAIR TYUN

hyuka: IMGONNA CRY I HATE IT HERE

taehyun: u had dreams abt me?

hyuka: yes so many times

taehyun: what the fuck now im gonna cry

taehyun: kamal ur so stupid and pretty ily 

hyuka: did u just call me kamal

taehyun: ya

hyuka: thats hot

hyuka: LIKE RED HAIR TYUN

hyuka: I WANNA KISS RED HAIR TYUN FOR HOURS

taehyun: can u just kiss blond tyun for hours

hyuka: YEAH BUT

taehyun: cus ill come over there

hyuka: fuck

beomgyu: ysll in the same room ?

beomgyu: u gotta put this shit in the gc?

beomgyu: u seeing this shit namjoon

beomgyu: i hate gay people

yeonjun: hey op arent u kinda 

yeonjun: yk

beomgyu: the homophobic homosexual is what they call me 🤙 

hyuka: so u R omelette d’homosexuelle

beomgyu: gay omelette ?

hyuka: yeah

beomgyu: yeah

yeonjun: if u hear me bashing my fucking skull on thr pavement ignore it

yeonjun: ME LITERALLY THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS A TRAINEE AND OUR FIRST YEAR OF DEBUT: unu wow i hope no one finds out i like DICK cus i bet everyone is HOMOPHOBIC and ill be the victim of a HATECRIME

yeonjun: LESS THAN A WEEK OF ME COMING OUT; everyone in my band + various members of the most famous band in the world who r also my senior group: ALSO GAY

soobin: h

taehyun: he gets it

yeonjun: I LITERALLY 

yeonjun: COULD OF SUCKED SO MUCH DICK 

beomgyu: THATS your take away

yeonjun: YES

yeonjun: the amnt of fanboys + idols that i coukd have hooked up w but passed up bc unu what if SOMEONE sees or what if they EXPOSE ME or OH SHIT MIN YOONGI IS RIGHT THERE

yeonjun: HYUNJIN …. FROM STRAY KIDS...

beomgyu: OH?

yeonjun: HEJDDJ

yeonjun: UES

hyuka: if u think min yoongi is a heterosexual then youre lying to yourself

yeonjun: not the POINT

yeonjun: HYUNJIN. IS THE POINT.

yeonjun: SO CFCKIN CLOSE TO GIVING HIM HEAD IN THR BATHROOM SND THEN MIN YOONGI WALKED IN I THINK I CRIED OUT OF SHOCK

taehyun: i could have sucked dick too

hyuka: dont say these things im gonna lock the door and watch naruto 

taehyun: pls

taehyun: can we please normalize being horny 

beomgyu: me looking for my screenshot of that bullshit you told me yesterday abt ‘keeping it in the bedroom’

beomgyu: scratches head

taehyun: i mean kai IS in our room

taehyun: im getting sum wasabi peas

hyuka: bruh hes talking abt putting my peepee in his mouth after wasabi peas? just say u dont like me

yeonjun: peepee

taehyun: i dont like u

taehyun: i wuv u

hyuka: ;w; no dick for u

taehyun: KAI WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS I'M TERRIFIED OF INTIMACY

hyuka: WHOSE DICK R U SUCKINF THEN

taehyun: dk

hyuka: FROM SEVENTEEN?

taehyun: F

taehyun: DK AS IN

taehyun: DONT KNOW

taehyun: I WAS MAKINF A JOKE

beomgyu: nah he n lee seokmin r fuckinf 

yeonjun: when we said stan svt we didnt mean like that

yeonjun: stream homerun ig

taehyun: STOPDJDND 

taehyun: and the day i fuck thr living hell out of kai, then what?

beomgyu: pls watch it happen when we have a stage n moas r like “did huening grt hurt :( why is he limping??”

yeonjun: LMFAOOO PLEADE

yeonjun: beomie n i on vlive & moas in rhe comments r like “hey whats that noise”

yeonjun: the noise “TAEHYUN FUCK ME WITH YOUR MONSTER KNOT”

beomgyu: JFDNDJDND

beomgyu: moas “omg huening has scratches and bruises all over his shoulders!! what happened?”

beomgyu: TAEHYUN is what happened

yeonjun: KAI LITERSLLT CRAWLING ON THE FLOOR INTO FRAME DURING TO DO AFTE RTAEHYUN SUCKS HIM DRY LIKE A CAPRI SUN 

beomgyu: SHUT THEUFJCKC UPODSOFBD

taehyun: im laugjignf so hard i hate tou both

taehyun: KAI where did u go

hyuka: thinking thoughts

hyuka: decompressinf 

yeonjun: lawd we got him whore knee

hyuka: CAN WE PLEASE

hyuka: NORMALIZE 

hyuka: BEINF HORNY

yeonjun: IN THE GC??? NO

hyuka: YR THE ONES TALKING ABT

hyuka: THINGS

hyuka: IM WSTCHINF NARUTO FUCK THIS

beomgyu: take a cold shower fuckhead

hyuka: dont tell me what to do

yeonjun: promise me youre not gna hump a plushie

hyuka: im gonna throw a clock at your fucking head hyung

taehyun: om laughfinf so hard kai im so sorry

hyuka: sleep on the FUCKING COUCH

taehyun: u mnow we still have separate beds

hyuka: im locking the door

taehyung: zWAIT

yeonjun: hes gonna herk it

taehyun: herk?

beomgyu: HUENING JERK IT

hyuka: I CNAT DO AYTHHOGN

yeonjun: yo wheres soobin

beomgyu: hyung jus dipped

hyuka: IDK

hyuka: YEONJUN HYUNG

hyuka: GO TO SOOBIN HYUNGS ROOM

hyuka: NOW

hyuka: YALL PISSED ME OFF SO JUST GO TO HIS ROOM AND ✨TALK✨

yeonjun: yr doinf everything to have the privacy to herk huh

hyuka: YALL

hyuka: IF U DONT THINK I DIDNT FIGURE OUT A FOOLPROOF WAY TO HERK W/O BEING CAUGHT BY YALL WITHIN THREE DAYS OF LIVING TOGETHER THEN IDK WHAT TO TELL U

taehyun: i

yeonjun: um

yeonjun: im gonna go talk to soobin

beomgyu: FINALLY

hyuka: im gonna go KILL myselr

taehyun: wait noooo dooooont stooooop

hyuka: do u not care

taehyun: eh

hyuka: yeah wuv u too unu

beomgyu: die. please die.

  
  


**+++**

  
  


kai: ITS HAPPENING

kai: ITS HAPPENINF

kai: EVERYBODY STAY FUCKINF CLAM

taehyun: clam

kai: TAEHYUN PL E A S E 

kai: FUCKING

kai: SOOBIN IS CONFRONTING YEONJUN

beomgyu: the way u forgot the honorific twice

kai: i have been dealing w their nonsense for DAYS they dont DESERVE IT

kai: kidding dont tell them i said that

kai: theres yelling

taehyun: i can’t understand anything theyre saying

beomgyu: just sounds of Aggression 

beomgyu: the way this is happening in MY room w soobin hyung like i culd walk in if i FUCKING want

taehyun: do it, cause drama

taehyun: i love drama

kai: igeon nae drama 

taehyun: pls

taehyun: also go in and try to . mediate 

beomgyu: went to go in and the door is FUCKING locked

beomgyu: currently sitting on the floor

kai: i see u

kai: bruh looks tinie as hell

kai: r we sure tyun is shorter than u

beomgyu: dont u dare take this from me

beomgyu: omf i can hear some of what theyre saying

beomgyu: soobin hyung jus said yeonjun hyung sucked his dick

kai: we r all aware thank u

beomgyu: yeah but aint that just wild

taehyun: a little

beomgyu: Just Heard My Name I Have To Leave The Premises 

kai: NO TELL US WHATS HAOPENING

beomgyu: SOOBIN HYUNG CALLED OUT JJUNIE HYUNG FOR KISSONG ME N JJK

taehyun: LAWD

taehyun: BRUH RLY HAD TO SNATCH MY BIAS LIKE THAT IM CRYRIFNF

taehyun: IT HURTS

kai: we already knew this

kai: also tyun Im right here

taehyun: I MNOW BUT IT HURTS

taehyun: ilu

beomgyu: fffff yeonjun hyung is crying

beomgyu: BUT SOOBIN IS STILL KIND OF YELLEING FNFFKD ???? MMANS IS CRYINF ANS UR SHOUTING

kai: ya hes been bottling a lot up

kai: when u get outted it aint fun

taehyun: tru like

taehyun: tbh i thought what happened between them was like. jun hyung confessed n soobin hyung didnt feel the same ygm

taehyun: but THEN

taehyun: THINGS

kai: hyung was texting me earlier and i was like “how do U feel wbt beinf outted”

kai: he tried to play it down sm but by the end i could feel the Rage begin

beomgyu: jjunie hyung calling us all a bunch of gays in the gc did him in i think

beomgyu: since soobinie hyung still isnt ’’’’out’’’’

taehyun: i feel for yeonjunnie hyung bc like ueah it would hurt a lot if kai and i hooked up and then he starts rejecting me bc hes in the closet and doesnt know how to handle his own internalized homophobia— hey wait a minute i did that

kai: but i never outted u bby 😚😚

beomgyu: u ever not out your crush to your friends to flex on choi yeonjun

beomgyu: sorry im making jokes to not CRY at the dispute 

taehyun: im glad we’re all collectively annoyed at jun hyungie but also still worry abt his wellbeing bc im sad that hes crying :(

beomgyu: either way

beomgyu: i think soobini hyungs anger is justified but Please Be A Little Soft

taehyun: hey how do u feel

beomgyu: ?

taehyun: dont u

taehyun: like yeonjun hyung?

taehyun: at least a SMIDGE????

beomgyu: shhhhh

beomgyu: but a passing infatuation 

beomgyu: i feel like one of us rly need to step in

kai: not me. im not doing it. i refuse to donit. please. please god. 

beomgyu: lawd soobin hyung is crying now

beomgyu: theyre soft speaking 

beomgyu: im leaving cus i shouldnt be peepin

taehyun: ok

taehyun: kai 

kai: yes

taehyun: youre pretty 

kai: omg

taehyun: yeehaw

kai: what

taehyun: ride em cowboy

taehyun: sorry beomgyu hyung took my phone

beomgyu: im funny

kai: jesus christ


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soobin: ok! It was fun but <3 bye guys im disappearing again  
> soobin: BEOMGYU DELETE THAT RN
> 
> hyuka: what did he do
> 
> soobin: BRUH POSTED ‘#WHERESSOOBIN #SOOBINSGONE #WEMISSYOUSOOBIN’ ON WEVERSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> walks in two months later with starbucks

beomgyu: neoneun naman ui 

beomgyu: ｓｐｅｃｉａｌ

beomgyu: hanappun in nae 

beomgyu: ｓｐｅｃｉａｌ

beomgyu: kkum ui muni yeolligo

beomgyu: chueog sog neon hyeonsilloOooOoo𝑜𝑜𝑜ₒₒₒᵒᵒᵒ

kai: why

beomgyu: im scared to talk in the gc but 

beomgyu: i gotta make fun of hyung

beomgyu: its my job

beomgyu: i make abt 60k a year

beomgyu: got a great dental plan & a 401k

beomgyu: i have to support my family somehow.. the kids started school

kai: ok

taehyun: i REFUSE to be scared of HOMOSEXUALS 

kai: aint that just homophobia 

taehyun: im literallt not afraid of gay ppl tho

kai: oh ok

beomgyu: pfffft

taehyun: im texting the gc

kai: oh bet

  
  


**+++**

  
  


taehyun: hey fuckers buy me wings on bts world

  
  


**+++**

  
  


kai: TAHEYDIHFDHD HAHAHAHAHA

taehyun: i need wings

kai: PLEALSSKS

  
  


**+++**

  
  


hyuka: buy them urself ^.^

taehyun: baby ill suck ur dick

hyuka: TYUN

beomgyu: yall make me so tired

hyuka: TYUN YOU CNAT JSUT SAY SHIT LIKE THST IN THE GC

taehyun: so i can say it in our pm?

hyuka: uh

hyuka: im chosing not to answer that

beomgyu: im losing my mind i need u gyys to stop

beomgyu: me w a totally blank face “im fucking screaming omg”

  
  


**+++**

  
  


hyunhyun: i will suck ur dick

babydoll: STORPRJFNFNFIDFIDJDN

babydoll: STOP U HAVE BEEN STOPPED U NEED TO STOP

hyunhyun: :*

  
  


**+++**

  
  


beomgyu: kai and taehyun will be punished for horny crimes

hyuka: PLEAS THIS ISNT MEEMKEND

taehyun: can we pls normalize being horny 

hyuka: stop pushing this agenda

beomgyu: hyuka u say this like u werent talking about abo fics yesterday 

taehyun: let me be in touch with my sexuality 

beomgyu: not in the gc 💔

beomgyu: give kai head and dont tell us abt it

taehyun: the day i slob on hueningkais knob i will get yeonjun hyung in my dms like “so how was it”

taehyun: nah ill have u in my dms too

beomgyu: bro

beomgyu: i hate that youre right

beomgyu: YO ive sat here wondering how in the hell fuck did yeonjun hyung almost hook up with hyunjinnie hyung

beomgyu: like i havent been trying to fuck Literally any member of skz since our debut

beomgyu: mm

yeonjun: i madeout with hwang hyunjin at mama and was abt to suck his dick with yoongi hyung walked into the bathroom and hyunjin had to like crawl under the stall to a dif one it was rly weird idk

yeonjun: n then i left the og stall n yoongi hyung is there like “wassup” n im like “hi…” witha fucking boner

yeonjun: n then hyunjin pulls up n yoongi hyung looks at us like “HUH” n then goes “im gonan find a dif bathroom”

yeonjun: n tbh we were probs gna be gay n try n Finish but we had a stage to do and 💔

yeonjun: if i think ab pineapples my boners deflat so that whole stage im like ‘mmm pineapples’

taehyun: how is that the thing that gets your attention 

taehyun: when even was this wtf

yeonjun: uh

yeonjun: idk

yeonjun: listen im whore

beomgyu: man if ur a whore so am i 💔💔💔 we do not shame here 💔💔💔 fuck who u want

beomgyu: this reminds me i have to flirt with felix hyung brb

taehyun: huh

beomgyu: u thought i was kidding abt trying to fuck a member of skz?

beomgyu: theyre all so hot

beomgyu: i will accomplish this eventually 

beomgyu: oh boy i hope BANG CHAN bites me

hyuka: print out a fucking bingo chart for beanie hyung n he ticks spots off everytime he fucks a skittles member

taehyun: BEANIE??

taehyun: SKITTLES??

hyuka: im making mac and cheese

hyuka: 1 hand 2 type

yeonjun: is it what good pussy sounds like

hyuka: sure

hyuka: sorry hyung i think im extremely too gay for that sentence 

hyuka: yeah i think im gay ish

taehyun: ‘ish’

hyuka: ive…… kithed girls before

hyuka: cnat figure out if i liked it or not

hyuka: but IK i like kissing tyunnie ^3^

taehyun: wait til i tweet this off my stan acc

taehyun: ‘kai wants to kiss me rn’

beomgyu: ur taegyu anti acc?

taehyun: no i actually have a twitter account thats @taehyunlovesu and i follow solomons n dm them “taehyun loves u” n send pics of me blowing kisses

taehyun: n then solomons r like “omo where did u find this pic of tyun 🥺” n i lie n say it was posted on weverse n then deleted 

taehyun: theres a whole Cult of solomons tryna find these pics before theyre ‘deleted’ its so funny i love moa

hyuka: thats the cutest shit ive ever heard taehyun in fucking convulsing on the floor

taehyun: i wuv u

hyuka: no 🥺 i wuv U

beomgyu: stifles my vomit

yeonjun: bangs head on table

beomgyu: wait stop omg imagine

beomgyu: twitter user ‘taehyunlovesu’ tweeting ‘kai wants to kiss me rn’

beomgyu: follow that tweet up a pic of kai making a kissy face n watch moa collectively shit themselves 

taehyun: im tyunning biased

taehyun: n like

taehyun: yo

taehyun: nawt to like

taehyun: be that person

taehyun: but can we address… schtuff?

yeonjun: ah

yeonjun: the schtuff

yeonjun: u mean the Bullshit

taehyun: yes the bullshit

yeonjun: um just saying that like

yeonjun: soobin and i did talk a Lot yesterday (after da yelling yuck) and yeah we still have more to talk abt but for the most part we’ve kind of agreed to keep this .,.,,,, more or less to ourselves until we’ve sorted thru everything and how we feel + we both want to be present when talk to u guys so u guys understand how we both feel

yeonjun: bc we live w u guys, ur our members, we love u beyond anything & yall deserve 2 know what goes on

hyuka: im crying yall are being adults omg

hyuka: where is soobinie hyung anyway ^.^

yeonjun: he said he needs sum alone time rn

beomgyu: i give it an hour

beomgyu: a bluehour 

taehyun: smurf time 

hyuka: fuck

  
  


**+++**

  
  


taehyun: ayo so theres a tiktok thing of girls being like ‘my bf is showering but i miss him’ n then they pull open the shower curtain and slap their bfs ass 

yeonjun: hyuka just got in the shower

taehyun: lol

beomgyu: omg

beomgyu: THE YELP???? KAI R U OKAYAJD

taehyun: I OPENED THE DOOR AND SAID ‘HEY KAI CAN I OPEN THE CURTAIN RQ?’ N HE SAID YES N I OPENED IT AND SAID ‘i like ur cut G’ N SLAPPED HIS BUM

yeonjun: OHMYGOD???????

yeonjun: TAEHYUN YOURE SO FUNNY HELP

taehyun: I THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA HIT ME SO I RAN LMAO

**+++**

babydoll: can u comeback 

hyunhyun: no ur gonna hit me

babydoll: no im not just come here

**+++**

  
  


taehyun: going back in if u dont hear from me im no longer with yall

yeonjun: oomf thinks his bf is gonna kill him for slapping his ass like kai isnt some depraved horny freak

taehyun: shut up and die

beomgyu: oh u know kai is going to DEFILE tyun 

soobin: i check my phone for the first time all day and kai has a spanking kink

beomgyu: wbk

soobin: r they fucking rn??

beomgyu: i hope to god they arent 

soobin: LIKE

soobin: there should be a code word for when we need the dorm cleared out bc someone wants to have sex

soobin: no questions asked

beomgyu: r u planning on having sex soon?

soobin: um

soobin: i cant express how badly i just dont want to see taehyun sucking kai off

soobin: theyre both freaks i walk into the kitchen and kais tied up or smth

soobin: ion need tht

soobin: tryna make some toast and tyunning in the bg is like FUCK ME WITH YOUR MONSTER KNOT

beomgyu: ykw ? fair

beomgyu: ayo where did yj hyung go

beomgyu: he left when tyun did...

beomgyu: threesome?? god no

**+++**

soobinie: hey

soobinie: if ur not fucking tyunning rn can we talk

yeonjun hyung: why would u think im hooking up w tyunning… 

yeonjun hyung: like…

soobinie: OH 

soobinie: NO ITS

soobinie: CHECK THE GC

yeonjun hyung: oh--

yeonjun hyung: sorry i jsut

soobinie: i know i know things are weird rn and we dk how to act w each other rn

soobinie: i just wanted to ask if u dipped in the gc cus i joined in

soobinie: and if u were doing it for my sake?

soobinie: if u were cus u were uncomfortable then SORRY FOR BUGGING ODJDFHGJK GG

soobinie: but if it was bc u thought i wanted tht then… dnt pls bc i dnt want that

yeonjun hyung: oh 

yeonjun hyung: yeah i did bc i thought u still wanted time apart 

yeonjun hyung: soobin im so sorry for what i did

soobinie: hyung its not like ur the only one at fault

soobinie: i was mean. i said mean things. i didnt do right by u at all

soobinie: and as much as i want us to forget those things and move on.. it doesnt wokr tht way

soobinie: imstill working thru a lot of my own stuff… but i still care a great deal for u

soobinie: i just dk if like

soobinie: its Like that? romantic

soobinie: like 

soobinie: idk i just . want to do this right yk 

soobinie: im sorry

yeonjun hyung: no i get what u mean

yeonjun hyung: im not gna lie… ik i felt this immediate attraction to u. like immediately drawn towards u

yeonjun hyung: but idk if that ever bloomed into smth real or if im just a little fixated on u and my dumb gay head is like ‘u wont him… soobin so find’

soobinie: u realize kai will kill us both if we went thru alla dis just to Not get together 

yeonjun hyung: PLEASE HE WILLLLLL

soobinie: but like

soobinie: ik i said time apart is what i need rn but i

soobinie: i also want to feel normal around you again

soobinie: and i wont feel that way if we keep each other at an arms length

soobinie: so i want to be close again

soobinie: if thats okay

yeonjun hyung: soobin

yeonjun hyung: i honestly dont know

yeonjun hyung: so im gonna say yes

yeonjun hyung: and if its too much then i think time apart is what needs to happen 

yeonjun hyung: is that ok?

soobinie: yes yes yes ofc hyung that is fine whatever u need 

soobinie: can we see each other later? just like. watch netflix or play mario or smth just. normal?

yeonjun hyung: yes <3 thats great

**+++**

  
  


beomgyu: icb all yall bitches left me to be gay

hyuka: im right here wdym 

beomgyu: THE FUCK WERE YALL DOING

hyuka: nothin

beomgyu: lord

taehyun: it was fun ngl

beomgyu: LAWD

soobin: hiiii

yeonjun: hi guys :)

hyuka: omg hi hyungs

yeonjun: ew dnt talk to me you fucking freak

yeonjun: YUCK

hyuka: pls it wasnt even tht kinky

beomgyu: SO U ADMIT IT

beomgyu: GOD.

taehyun: ijust showed him how to do...smth

taehyun: and told him What to do…

soobin: ok! It was fun but <3 bye guys im disappearing again

soobin: BEOMGYU DELETE THAT RN

hyuka: what did he do

soobin: BRUH POSTED ‘#WHERESSOOBIN #SOOBINSGONE #WEMISSYOUSOOBIN’ ON WEVERSE

soobin: HYUNG STOP

soobin: YEONJUN HYUNG REPLIED ‘sometimes i still hear his voice’ STOP IT

beomgyu: omg did yall hear smth

taehyun: it was the wind

hyuka: when will my gum return from war

soobin: bye im going solo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeonjun: shut the fuck uo yall ordered TWENTY SPICY TUNA ROLLS
> 
> beomgyu: spicy tuna goes hard 
> 
> taehyun: he gets it

taehyun: ICANNT BREATHE

taehyun: HYUNGS

taehyun: I WAS SHOWING KAI AND BEOMGYU HYUNG THOSE MOA MEMES WHERE ITS LIKE ‘can u believe beomgyu is 180 cm hes so liddle’ 

taehyun: N BEOMGYU WAS DISSING IT AND SAYING HES NOT liddle HES JUST ALWAYS NEXT TO KAI OR SOOBIN HYUNG

taehyun: he looked at kai n said ‘omg ur so tall ur fr like a giraffe’ 

taehyun: N KAI GOES

taehyun: ‘this why u dead built like a baked bean’

beomgyu: A BAKED BEAN!?!??!?!?!? A BAKED BEAN

taehyun: he fr punched kai so hard in the stomach and said ‘bake bean that’

hyuka: i did not even feel it

hyuka: not when ive been punched by taehyun before

hyuka: nothing compares to his hits

beomgyu: we get it youre kinky

hyuka: at least i’m getting laid

taehyun: we literally have not even had sex

hyuka: shhhh

beomgyu: meanwhile IVE slid in a skz members dms

taehyun: WHO

beomgyu: shhh no telling

hyuka: (((((i nurture my skin))))

taehyun: where the fuck r yeonbin hyungs we are being so funny rn and they wont even join in

taehyun: i cant handle this

taehyun: omw to go bug someone 

hyuka: oo bet

taehyun: OMW TO SOOGYUS ROOM

beomgyu: no dont wtf

taehyun: too late 

beomgyu: kys

taehyun: u say that but if i died u would cry u little weenie

beomgyu: A WEENIE

hyuka: this why u dead built like a baked bean

taehyun: OOF

**+++**

taehyun: STOP YEONBIN R WATCHING A MOVIE AND CUDDLING

taehyun: THIS IS SO CUTE

taehyun: AWWW

beomgyu: man

beomgyu: the minute [redacted] texts me back its over for yall

beomgyu: interidol relationships AND its gay

taehyun: but when i wanted to marry jungkook it was ‘impossible’ and ‘unrealistic’

kai: bc u were dating me 

taehyun: WERE?

kai: sorry taemin finally texted back

kai: just got married idk

beomgyu: TAEMIN LMAOOO

beomgyu: dumb fuckign shawol 

kai: yeah

  
  


**+++**

  
  


beomgyu: hey did we ever decide on a code word for ‘i need the dorm for sex u must leave’

soobin: no

yeonjun: lets just use apple

beomgyu: ok   
beomgyu: apple

yeonjun: yeah apple

beomgyu: NO LIKE

beomgyu: APPLEapple

soobin: OH

beomgyu: SEUNGMIN THE BUILDING…..

taehyun: SEUNGMIN?

taehyun: TAHT WAS WHO U WERE TEXTIGN

beomgyu: UES

yeonjun: OMG

yeonjun: BEOMGYU …. U WON

hyuka: HYUNG BEFORE WE LEAVE I HAVE TO GIVE U SMTH

  
  


beomgyu has sent an image to the chat

  
  


beomgyu: a bingo chart of every skz member… omg

beomgyu: whats the free space for

hyuka: any and all threesomes. doesnt HAVE to be w only skz member but one must be there yk

taehyun: the fact theres rules

beomgyu: nice

beomgyu: now leave

taehyun: omg tyunning date night

taehyun: KAI LETS GO TO THE ARCADE

hyuka: YAYAAYAY YES

hyuka: dis is why i like u

hyuka: u know me so well

soobin: can i come

taehyun: this is literally a date 

soobin: and if yj hyng came too

soobin: bc then we wouldnt bother u but i get to play skee ball

yeonjun: r u asking me out

soobin: NO I JUST

soobin: UM

yeonjun: kidding sorry

soobin: ilu

taehyun: anyway

taehyun: beomie hyung have fun

taehyun: lmk if seungmin tops im writing a stray kids fanfiction and i want to be realistic 

hyuka: i cant tell if ur kidding 

taehyun: honestly idk

taehyun: beomie hyung try to fuck bang chan next for me 

hyuka: bruh

taehyun: hv u seen him

hyuka: yes

hyuka: felix is right there

soobin: what the hell

soobin: taehyun do we have the same stray kids bias

taehyun: im gonna fucking bite you

hyuka: i wonder who yj biases

yeonjun: the one i almost fucked 

hyuka: hyunjin? 

yeonjun: …

yeonjun: so um i meant minho

hyuka: *pretends to be shocked* 

soobin: yeah anyway i used to cry and jerk off while watching bst 

soobin: hyung u and i are not the same

yeonjun: i did that too

yeonjun: kidding

soobin: i hate u <3

**+++**

hyunhyun: u see dat

babydoll: what

hyunhyun: SHHH dint speak outloud…

babydoll: why :<

hyunhyun: soob hyung and jjun hyung are in the same restaurant as us

babydoll: LMAO where

hyunhyun: behind u 

hyunhyun: dont b obvious

hyunhyun: WTF WAS THAT

babydoll: IM SORRY

hyunhyun: THE GASP?? go fuck urself

hyunhyun: they didnt notice bc theyre being gay

hyunhyun: what is even going on w them

babydoll: babe did u chose something off the menu yet

hyunhyun: iM getting nine spicy tuna rolls

babydoll: omg same

babydoll: anyway

babydoll: i think theyre ,,, vibing

hyunhyun: VIBING? in THIS ECONOMY?

babydoll: idk soobin told me hes rly scsred to like

babydoll: put a word on whatever is goinf on with them because its just . serious then yk

hyunhyun: true

hyunhyun: OH GOD THE WAITORS FACEJEJFFJ

babydoll: I WASNT KIDDING

hyunhyun: IWASNT EITHER

hyunhyun: BUT HIS FACE WHEN U SAID ‘eighteen spicy tuna rolls’

babydoll: “do u wanna round up to twenty”

babydoll: YEONJUN JJSUT LOOKED AT USHSHDBDFBDD

babydoll: HE LOOKS SO HORRIFIED

hyunhyun: HES PROVBALT JUST EATING CALIFORNIA ROLLS I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT

  
  


**+++**

  
  


beomgyu: ayo seungmin is taking a shower here btw soobin hes usinf your shampoo

soobin: man

soobin: ur lucky hyung is sharing his california rolls with me

hyuka: TYUN IFUCKING TOLD U

taehyun: wrong chat DIPSHIT

taehyun: dis why u built like a baked bean

yeonjun: shut the fuck uo yall ordered TWENTY SPICY TUNA ROLLS

beomgyu: spicy tuna goes hard 

taehyun: he gets it

beomgyu: might fuck around and get dinner with seungmin

beomgyu: look at me being so wild rn omg

soobin: hes never finishing that bingo chart is he

beomgyu: go FUCK yourself

taehyun: reminds me to ask

taehyun: so who topped

beomgyu: seungmin

taehyun: *pretends to be shocked*

hyuka: hes such a sub bitch wdym

soobin: sorry you have literally 0 room to speak 

hyuka: i hate all of you

taehyun: 🥺?

hyuka: ESPECIALLY YOU you told them about * * * *

taehyun: WAIT DO YOU MEAN

taehyun: THE THING FROM THE OTHER DAY

hyuka: YES

taehyun: i didnt tho

yeonjun: watching kai realize he just radiates subby bitch energy 

hyuka: im telling the waiter our food is being paid for by you two

yeonjun: fuck you

hyuka: sorry u have a BOYFRIEND

hyuka: i*

beomgyu: both were right

beomgyu: lowkey

soobin: um

soobin: no

yeonjun: yeah no..

hyuka: we caused smth

hyuka: talk out ya feelings

beomgyu: i lvoe causing problems on purpose

beomgyu: seungmin is ordering us mcdonalds

beomgyu: might fuck around and pay him back

soobin: thats nice

beomgyu: with head

soobin: .. cmon man ..


End file.
